Our journey in Kanto
by tootall88
Summary: My first story. Two OCs and their journey through Kanto. There will be adult stuff... Rob is a store manager, Noon is begining her pokémon journey. Read about how they meet, their relationship and a few secrets
1. Foreword

**This is my first story ever written and please be nice. English isn't my native language so there might be some grammar errors and weird words.**

**There will be sexual things including masturbation, regular sex, bdsm, pokésex etc. But the story will not focus on that. It will focus on Noon and Robs relation, their pokémon and their journey.**

**Like I've mentioned my native language isn't english and I'll be very gratefull if you tell me if my spelling or grammar is wrong so I can correct it.**

**Enjoy the story.**


	2. prologue

*beep* *beep*

.

..

...

...

*crash!*

"Crap... Looks like I need a new alarm clock again..." I said to myself.

My name is Rob, I'm 19 years old. I'm a tall slender guy working as manager for the pokémart in Pallet town. It used to be a boring and slow job until a year ago when they opened a contest hall just across the street. Nowadays I work like crazy to have everything in store for the contestants.

I was supposed to have the day off today but my co-worker called in sick yesterday so i have to fill in for her.

"Well let's get the show on the road" I mumbled to myself.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After a quick shower and putting on some clothes I was finally ready to head out to the store.

After locking the door to my small cabin I took out my bike from the storage shed and began the 3km trip to Pallet. The sun had begun to rise when I arrived at the store.

"Hmm, new record today" I said to myself as I locked my bike at the back of the store.

After fumbling with my keys for a moment I finally got into my office where I changed from my military pants and simple black t-shirt to my boring work outfit, wich was a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt with the pokémart logo on the back and a nametag on the left side of my chest.

After a simple morning routine of checking the inventory I realised that the custom pokémon figurines I ordered from Hoenn hadn't arrived yet.

"Crap... I'll have to remember to call them later today" I said to himself as I was sipping on a glass of juice.

*Ding* opening time.

I unlocked the door and went behind the counter as I'd done many times the last 8 years.

(Flashback)

Instead of going on a pokémon journey when I was 10 I began working when I was eleven. Why I work? Well... My parents was murdered on my eleventh birthday.

They were both pokémon rangers and had a mission to infiltrate a small group of thieves and poachers. It all went south when it turned out the leader of the group was a corrupt ranger. They shot my mom in front of my dads eyes and tortured him for days before they sent him by mail in a small package to the rangers station. He barely survived and passed away on the hospital a few weeks later due to too many internal bleedings and crushed bones. During those weeks he identified the corrupt ranger and they shut down his group. His last words to me was "always aim high son and never forget that both I and your mother will always love you".

I began working after the funeral and I bought my first bike with my first pay.

A few months after that I sold our house in viridian and bought my cabin just outside Pallet.

Man... I really miss them...

(Flashback end)

"Excuse me mister" a small voice woke me up from my day dream

"Yes, welcome, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Why were you crying" a small girl about 7 years old asked

"Well... I got something in my eyes" I lied

"Oh, okay. Do hou have any rare candies in store?"

"Yes, but only a few and they're very expensive" I told her

"Okay, I'll tell my sis to come by later and pick them up" she said as she ran out the door.

The day went on as usual until about five minutes before closing time.

There were some commotion outside and I heard a girl yell "out of our way" it turned out it was the local pokémon champion Ash and his travelling companion Dawn. I've heard a lot about them from his mother Delia when she comes for her weekly visit to the store. We've become quiet good friends over the years and she always have a new story about Ash and i like to listen to them because deep down I want to go on my own journey but there is no one who could take care of the store.

"Excuse me" the blue haired girl said. Damn I must stop daydreaming...

"Yes? How can I help you?" I answered

"My sister talked to you earlier today about some rare candies and I would like to buy 12."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll be right back" I said as I entered our medicine room.

"There you go, that'll that'll be 12000 pokéfigurinears" I said as I packed the candies in a bag

"That wasn't much, doesn't rare candies cost a lot more?"

"Well, since I know you know Delia you can use her discount." I said to her

"Thanks um..."

"My name is Rob and I know yours is Dawn" I said as I took the money she handed to me

"By the way, do you have pokémon figurines?" Dawn said before leaving

"I have a very limited stock right now but I've got a few" I told her.

"Great! My middle sister will be visiting tomorrow and she is a collector. I'll tell her to visit in the morning. Her name is Nora but everyone call her Noon."

"Okay. I'll hold on to the last figurines til shes had a look" I said as I followed her to the door.

"Take care you two" I said to Ash and Dawn before locking the door.

After closing the cash register and counted the days profit I went to my office to change and then out the back and unlocked my bike and began riding the short way home.

As soon as I got home I turned on my computer and started my favourite playlist. After making dinner I decided to order a new alarmclock. An hour later there was a knock on my door and a pidgeot stood outside with a package in his beak. I took the package and gave him a pokéblock as thanks.

After another hour behind the computer I decided to go to bed.

*Worst and loudest alarm sound in history*

"What in the name of our holy Arceus!" I yelled as I tried to get my heart to beat again.

*Bam*

I sent the alarm clock to the floor and it went in a thousand pieces

"You shall hurt no one again" I said before entering the shower. After a quick breakfast and a quick ride to Pallet I was once again at work. My coworker were still sick so I'm once again filling in for her.

After a rather uneventfull morning I was boored out of my mind and I started daydreaming about going on a pokémon journey. After about 15 minuts into the dream I heard a quite voice "E-excuse me mister".

Really gotta stop daydreaming at work...

"Hmm, yes how can I help you?"

"M-my name is Noon a-and my sister Dawn told me to talk to you about some figurines"

Noon was tall, taller than her sister but she only reached to my shoulder. I'm 201cm by the way. She has black hair like her little sister with blue highlites, same blue as Dawns hair. She wore a black skirt that ended right below her knees and a simple red tanktop. She has a very nice figure with the right shapes... Wtf am I thinking! She's a customer, not some eyecandy!

"Yes, Dawn told me you were a collector?"

"T-thats right, it's not w-weird is it?" she sounded like she was ashamed

"No, thats not weird at all" I told her and she looked like she relaxed a bit

"Is there a special figurine you're after, or do you want to look at the ones I have in stock?"

"Is is o-okay if I look at all of them?"

"Of course" I said as I began picking them down from their shelf. There were 5 in total. One Pikachu on a surfboard, one pink Charizard, two Treeko and one Mew.

She began smiling and she almost lit up the whole store "They're so cute! Where did you get these?" she asked and it felt like she forgot her shyness.

"From an old friend of mine who lives in Hoenn" I told her.

"I've never seen figurines like these before, they look custom made. Are they custom made?" she was like a child at christmas.

"You shure know your figurines, yes they're custom made. Everyone of them is unike and quite rare since he only make like fifty or so a year. I usually sell around ten of these a year..."

"W-why is that?" she was back at her shy self

"Well I'll be honest and tell you that the pricetag is kind a big on these" I said as I scratched behind my head

"Oh, h-how much is one?" she sounded sad

"With Delias discount one figurine lands on 8000 pokédollars"

"Oh" she looked like she was about to cry

"I only have 2000 and thats money for my journey"

"Tell you what, you can have one of the figurines as a gift for your journey" I said to her and She just stared at me a few seconds then she fainted. Luckily I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Thats a first" I mumbled to myself as I locked the door and hung up the "sorry, temporarily closed" sign.

After a couple of minutes Noon began to stir

"What happened" she groggily asked

"You passed out and I carried you here, the backroom" I told her.

"Aaaah! Who are you!?" she screamed

"Calm down, I'm Rob, you are at the pokémart in Pallet. You passed out"

I slowly told her.

"O-oh. Okay... Sooo you're not some w-weirdo kiddnapping me?"

What! I thought to myself as I stared at her

"W-wait, now I r-remember... I was looking at your figurines and they were very expensive and you told me I could c-choose one a-as a gift and I guess I passed out after that?"

"Yes, thats about it. How are you feeling?"

"I t-think I need to lay down a bit. I-is it okay if I lie h-here?" she sounded a bitt worried

"Take the time you need, I must get back to managing the store again but if there is anything I can help you with just tell me, okay?"

"C-could I have some water?"

"A glass of water coming right up" I said as I went to the small kitchen in the back.

Pov change (Noon)

'Ohboy. Now I've done it... First I'm very nervous becase he looks good and then I pass out when he tells me that... Now he won't talk to me the second I leave the store...'

"Here's your water" he tells me and I'm yanked from my thougts.

"T-thanks a l-lot" I wish I could stop stuttering when I talk to him.

I drink my water slowly and put away the glass. I lay down and my mind begans to wander again.

'Why do I stutter while I talk to him? It must be my shyness. Why would someone like him be with a shy, clumsy and stuttering girl like me?' I became very sad just thinking about it. I decided to try to sleep a little since my head is aching.

A few hours later

"Noon, wake up" I heard a calm voice tell me

"Soon, just five more min... Crap! W-what time is it?" I panicked

"It's closing time" Rob told me

"I should've been b-back a l-long time ago"

"Take it easy, I talked to your sister and told her what happened"

"O-okay, what did she say"

"She told me to be nice and behave... She sounded a bit scary" he said while scratching his head

I'm gonna kill her.

"She c-can be like that sometimes"

"By the way, you never said wich of the figurines you wanted?". Damn I forgot about them

"I-I would like t-the pink carizard" I said after I gave it a few minutes of thinking

"Thats a good choice" he told me while he went to the shelf to pick it down

"It's the only one ever made. It actually was a misstake because he mixed some colors wrong"

"S-so it's s-super unike?" I really sounded stupid

"Yes, it is. He told me he would never do a pink charizard again"

Now I was really happy I chose this one.

"I don't know h-how to thank you.." I began

"Don't worry about it. But I do have a small favor to ask you... You said you were beginning your journey..."

"Yes, I'm scheduled to go to P-professor Oak t-tomorrow" crap I interupted him.

"Okay. Mind if I join you for a while on your journey? The thing is that I'm tired to do the same thing almost every day and..."

"Yes!" oh no. Now I sound desperate... He will surely change his mind.

"Okay. I'll follow you back to Delias place cause I need to talk to her about some things"

Pov change (Rob)

'Damn her answer came fast' I thought to myself as I did the evening routine, hopefully for the last time in a while.

After picking up my bike we began walking down the street to Delias. The last few rays of sunlight hit us in the back and it all felt so surreal. why did I decide to go on this journey? Was it because of Noon or was it something else? I peeked at Noon and she was holding her pink charizard close to her

"I'll send him home to mum to put in my room tomorrow" she said to no one particular.

"Please tell me why you gave him to me" she looked at me and asked.

"Well... It's actually two reasons but I can only tell you one now" I said and saw that she looked at me with a confused look. I ignored it and said

"You looked so sad when I told you the price. Like your whole world came crushing down"

She lokked down and in a very quiet tone said

"I-I've never h-had any friends a-and the f-figurines became a w-way of thinking about s-something else and to b-be happy, or s-somewhat happy" it looked like she was about to cry so I stopped and pulled her in my arms and gave her a big hug.

"You have me as a friend now"

She began to cry and I held her until she was finished

"T-thank you Rob. You don't know what that means for me"

After a few minutes I knocked on Delias door and was greeted with a really pissed of Pikachu

"Hey there, is Delia in"

"Piiiikaaaaa" it began charging electricity. I pulled out a very special pokéblock and quickly handed it to Pikachu. He began sniffing it and faster than lightning he gobbled it up.

He let out a loud "Chaaaa" and went inside.

"What was that pokéblock?" Noon asked before following the yellow mouse.

"It was a block made of oranberrys and high quality ketchup" I said as I followed inside.

"Delia told me how much Pikachu love ketchup so I made that block in case I got to meet him."

"Oh"

Inside was a full chaos. Ash tried to make dinner insisting on making it because he and Dawn had an argument on how he couldn't cook. I found that out later.

"Where is Delia?" I asked out loud.

The kitchen became silent for a few seconds before Ash asked "who are you?"

I told him who I was and that I were there because Delia promised to look after the store while I'm gone.

"Oh, okay. She is taking a shower after an... Accident..." turned out ash accidently blew up something he cooked and Delia and Pikachu got it all over them self. Luckily it wasn't hot.

After about 5 minutes Delia came down.

I told her everything about the store and how to handle robbers and other catastrophys.

*Boom*

"Piiiiikaaa...CHUUUU!"

*zaapp*

Ash blew up another one of his dishes and poor Pikachu got it all over himself while he were trying to get the ketchup bottle. I decided to give Ash my last two "ketchupblocks", as i decided to call them, and began making my way over to the door.

"Wait!" I heard Dawn yell from upstairs

"I was talking to Noon and she told me you two were gonna go together on a journey, is that correct?"

"Yes, and..."

"How old are you"

"I'm 19, why do..."

"Where do you live"

"just outside pallet, what does..."

"Noon is just a year younger than you, but if you hurt her in any way I'll personally hunt you to the end of the world. There is nowhere to hide, not even at your own home." she told me with a very serious face

"Take it easy. I wont hurt her in any way. You have my word"

"You better keep it" she told me before going back up, man she is scary...

Before going out the door I quickly wrote a small note to Noon saying that I'll meet her at Oaks in the morning and something else. I called Pikachu over and asked him if he could deliver the note to her and I promised him to make more ketchupblocks. On my way home my stomach were filled with butterflies. When I got home I realised that I didn't have an alarmclock. I went online to my alarmclock dealer and ordered a simple one I could have with me on my journey. After a while the same pidgeot as yesterday knocked on my door and I gave him another pokéblock. Finally I could go to sleep.

Pov change (Noon) small timehop back to when they came to Delias

I was so relieved Rob saved us from Pikachus thunderbolt. I've been accidently struck once and it hurts a lot. Once inside I just sighed cause it was once again one of Ashs and Dawns arguments that caused a lot of chaos. They must be together...

I said goodbye to Rob and headed upstairs to the small guestroom that was mine for this visit. A few minutes later Dawn came in

"So what happened?" she asked

"First he showed me the figurines and I asked about the price and ot was very high because the figurines were custom made. I told him about my journey and that I didn't have enough money. When I was about to leave he said I could choose one and I passed out because I was just so happy and I wasn't ready for that."

"Then what?" oh no she got that look everytime there is a boy involved

"He carried me to the stretcher in one of the backrooms so I didn't have to lie on the floor. When I woke up he told me what happened and I chose to lie there for a while and i fell asleep. Rob woke me up when it was closing time. I picked this figurine" I happily showed her Henry, as I choose to call the pink charizard "and we walked here".

"Nothing else?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"Yes! Geez, you're overreacting again"

"I don't want you to get hurt again" she told me as she gave me a hug. Yes, I was really hurt a few years ago when I met a boy I thought was an honest person. He never asked for sex because I told him early I wasn't ready. Turned out he was cheating on me with a trainer and her Arcanine. I told him to get away from me but he tried to rape me.

Luckily Dawn came to the rescue and told her Piplup to send him flying.

I felt tears began to form and I asked Dawn to leave because i wanted to be alone for a while and I needed to take a shower.

After my shower I heard Dawn telling Rob to be nice to me in her own special way. I felt bad for Rob but I knew Dawn meant well. I just hope she doesn't scare him away. After a few moments I heard the door close and I realised that we hadn't decided anything about tomorrow. I was just about to get out of my robe and into some clothes to rush after him when I heard Pikachu at the door.

He had a note from Rob. I scratched him behind his ear and thanked him.

With a soft "chaaa" he left the room.

I slipped into my PJ and slid under the covers of the bed. Somehow it felt a bit empty, I missed my stuffed Eevee. I read the note and I felt how I blushed a little. He had written the second reason he gave the figurine to me.

It said "I couldn't tell you the second reason because I was a bit embarrased, but I felt you are a nice person and I hope to get to know you more."

I put the note to my chest and I felt how my heart pounded, but I felt something else to, something I haven't felt for a while. I went out of bed and locked the door and closed the curtains. I crawled back in bed and took of my PJ pants and panties. I was soaking wet and I've never been this wet before. I began rubbing the area around my clit and it felt extremly good. I took of my shirt an let my breast come free. I continued rubbing around my clit and with my other hand I began massaging my breasts. After a while I felt that I needed more so I put my index finger inside me and I almost passed out, it just felt so good. I imagined it was Rob doing this to me and I begged him for more. I put another finger in and felt that I was really close. I began pinching my nipples and rubbing my clit directly. Suddenly I felt how my orgasm came and it came really hard. I felt how my lower muscles were shaking and how a liquid came out of me. "Holy lord arceus and his children that felt good" I wispered to myself "I really hope no one heard me"

Once the high of my orgasm went down an hour later I looked at the mess I made and realised that I squirted all the way to the end of the bed and onto the carpet below. "Crap. Thak arceus I slept earlier today" I wispered to myself as I began to clean up after me. I took a quick shower and changed the sheets.

Pov change (Rob)

I couldn't sleep. I was really excited about tomorrow and I really wanted to meet Noon again and begin our journey. Our journey, it sounded so serious. I rolled to my side and closed my eyes but there she was. She was naked and begging me to come and join her. I felt my cock stiffen and I began rubbing it slow to my mental image of Noon. After a few seconds I took a steady grip and began jacking off. It didn't take long for me to cum and I fell asleep almost directly.


	3. Chapter 1

Ch1

*meep meep*  
"Yeah yeah, I'm in the shower!" how could I forgot to turn the alarmclock off... For once I woke up before the alarm and I decided to hit the shower.  
A few minutes later I turned the alarm off and began to dry myself.

After putting on a pair of black shorts and a green simple t-shirt, a big breakfast and some cleaning up at home I decided it was time to go to Oaks lab.  
During the walk my mind began to wander and I thought about how gratefull I was when Delia said she could manage the store in my place since no one in Pallet wanted to work there. I've asked people why and all they said was that they would never work that long every day. I can understand them since the store is open 7am to 8pm every day.  
*ring ring* "Hey! Get out of my way!" I was yanked out of my day dreaming by a young boy on a bike too big for him. After a few seconds I realised it was my bike! I ran after him and caught up to him a couple hundred meters down the road. I found him on the ground crying and my bike was crashed against a tree.  
I decided to try to be smart and act like some random stranger.  
"Hey, how are you?" I asked while crouching down beside him  
*sniff*"My leg hurts" he answered  
"Let me see" I took a look and nothing were broken but he had a small cut and he bled a little. I put some bandaid on the cut and helped him up.  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm 7"  
"Isn't that bike a little big for you?"  
"Maybe"  
"Is it yours?"  
"I found it at an abandoned cabin in the woods"  
"About 2km from here?"  
"Yeah"  
"I live there and that was my bike" I couldn't hold it in anymore and angrily asked  
"Why did you think that my cabin was abandoned?"  
He looked at me with eyes big as plates  
"I... I... I gotta go" he said and ran away faster than I could blink.  
"That was weird..." I went to pick up my bike. I had some luck after all since only the front wheel were damaged.  
I carried my beloved bike the last kilometer. It was a nice morning with a lot of bird pokémons singing and the cries of excited kids whom would get their starter pokémon today. I chose to sit on a fence nearby the entrance to Oaks lab to wait for Noon. After about an hour all the kids had gotten their starters and were heading out on their adventures. I began to worry that she didn't got my note yesterday. Another half hour passed and I began to think that she didn't want to go with me so I jumped down from the fence and locked my bike and got ready to go inside. As I got up again I saw Noon running like a maniac against me.  
*smack*  
"Ouch, watch it" she said after she accidently ran into me and we both fell to the ground  
"Oops, s-sorry Rob. I-I broke my alarmclock this morning a-and I got out of bed like 5 minutes ago" I could tell, she wore some simple dark blue shorts, wich made her show a lot of her legs, and the same tanktop as yesterday. Her hair was in a chaos, it made her look cute. Damn she look wild and se... Gah stop that thought! I don't need a hard on right now. Then I realised what she told me and I began to laugh  
"W-what?"  
"Haha, sorry it's just a bit funny cause I usually oversleep when it's something important" She began to laugh too.  
When we got up from the ground I heard a voice asking  
"What's going on out here?" I looked at the man and looked like he was in his late 60s, he wore a white labcoat with dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt under. "Hey, you two, you're Noon and Rob right?"  
"Yes" we answered at the same time  
"Well, you were expected over an hour ago and since you two weren't here I sent away the last starters to the daycare."  
"What, so we won't get any pokémon?" I heard Noon asked with panik in her voice.  
"Don't worry, since both of you are a bit older than the others who are starting out today I've got the perfect pokémon for you". The three of us went inside Oaks lab and stopped in a room full of weird machines.  
"So, let's see" Oak said to himself while working one of the machines. After about 5 minutes he turned around and handed us one pokéball each.  
"Now these pokémon have had a tough beginning in their life and they were both abandoned by their parents because they were different wich have made them very shy and they don't connect to people very well"

Both Noon and I listened closely to what Oak told us.  
"Please open the pokéballs"  
Both Noon and I opened our balls and out came a red light. When the light dissapered two Ralts stood before us but one had red hair and blue horns, the other one had pink hair and yellow horns.  
"They're so cute" Noon bursted out wich caused the two Ralts to hide behind Oak.  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you" Noon said as she crouched down to apoligize to both Ralts  
"Remember that they're not used to humans" Oak began but were cut off as the red haired Ralts began to move towards me. I crouched down to it's level as it made it's way closer. After what seemed an eternity the Ralts were just a few inches from me and it looked me in the eyes. The next second it threw itself at me and I caught it with ease since it were very light. It took an irongrip at my sweater while saying "Ralts" again and again.  
"I think she likes you" I heard oak say as I stood up again with the small Ralts in my arms.

Pov change (Noon) small timehop back

What a weird room I told myself as we entered Oaks lab. There were machines everywhere...  
Why did I have to oversleep? I was going to pick charmander but when Oak said he sent back all starters to the daycare I almost panicked. But when he told us he had other pokémon for us I calmed down a bit. After we released the pokémons from the pokéballs Oak gave us I couldn't help myself  
"They're so cute" I burst out. Wich scared the small Ralts duo. I crouched down and apoligized.  
Oak began to telling us about them when the redhaired one threw herself at Rob and I felt a bit jealous since that's what I want to do. While looking at Rob and Angel as he named her I felt something tapping my knee. It was the other ralts  
~You eally mean at you say, about being orry?~ I heard in my mind. It sounded like the voice of a small girl who just learned to talk in sentences. I began to freak out wondering if I was going mad  
~It me. Ralts wit weird air~  
I looked at the small Ralts in front of me  
~at? Someting on my face~  
"You can talk?" I asked her Oak and Rob looked at me funny  
"I heard her voice in my head I told them"  
"It's telepathy" Oak told us "It's quite rare that so young pokémon know how to use it"  
~I only can alk to you because your heart is nice~ I looked at the Ralts again "you mean good, right?"  
~What's good?~  
"It is the opposite of evil. When someone is nice to you he or she is good" I tried to explain  
~I think i undersand~  
I'm gonna try to learn her more words.

"Now when both of you met your new pokémon It's time to give you these" Oak handed us a small device "It's the new pokédex. Since both of you are almost adults I've unlocked the PC funktion in these." He told us how we can deposit and withdraw our pokémons without having to visit a pokémon center.  
"And here are six pokéballs to get you started" he said and gave us the small spheres.  
"May your journey be a succesfull, but most important, a fun one" Oak told us before we left.  
"So, now what" I asked Rob while holding Jade, my Ralts, in my arms.

Pov change (Rob)  
"So, now what" Noon asked and I looked at her  
"What?" she asked  
"Well, first we must go to Delias to pick up your stuff" I told her and I saw her blushing  
"Y-yeah, I kinda forgot about that"  
"Then we must go to my place so I can leave my bike"  
"O-okay"  
"And my suggestion is that we sleep there for the night and start early in the morning" she began blushing even more  
"No Jade, don't read my mind I'm okay" she suddenly said.  
"What was that about?"  
"W-well, it's been a while I-I slept at someone e-elses house t-that isn't family and Jade thought I were sick but I'm just embarrased" she said while looking down at the small Ralts in her arms.  
"Ralts" *grumble* "Ralts" I heard from Angel who decided to sit on my shoulders.  
"I guess someones hungry" and the subject were changed...  
"We'll soon be at Delias house and I think she have some food" I told Angel and I felt how her grip tighten, I think she tried to tell me to go faster.  
After a few minutes of walking we were at Delias place.  
Noon opened the door and it were dead silent and dark...

Pov change (Noon)

"Hello! Anybody home?" I asked out in the darkness. I took a few steps in and was met by a blinding light.  
"SUPRISE!" Delia, Ash and Dawn yelled out. Pikachu had used flash to blind us. I felt how Jade panicked in my arms and heard how Rob tried to calm a crying Angel.  
"What was that for!" I yelled as I rocked Jade lightly to calm her.  
"You don't have to yell" Dawn told me and she was right. They couldn't know about Jade and Angel and I calmed down a bit and told them what Oak told us.  
"We're really sorry but we didn't know" Delia said as Ash and Dawn just nodded  
"Well. I know and sorry that I yelled at you" I said as we all sat down at the kitchen table were Delia had made a cake for us  
~What is that?~  
I'm never gonna get used to that...  
"This is a cake" I began as I heard Rob whisper something about telepathy  
"And Delias cakes are the best. Do you wanna try a slice?"  
~I don't know... Mabbe a lil bit~  
I took a small piece of the cake and handed it to Jade. She sniffed it a little before devouring it like a beast.  
"Guess she liked the cake" Delia said.  
~Can you tell the old woman thank~  
I giggled a bit before saying thanks to Delia from Jade.  
After som more cake and a little bit of talking I made my way upstairs with Jade close behind.  
~Oon, what is sex?~  
I almost fell down the stairs again  
"What do you mean? Where did you heard that? And my name is Noon, well actually it's Nora. But call me Noon" I panicked  
~I heard that word in your thoughts when you were weird color. I think it is what made you sick and I wanna elp. Why Noon not Nora?~  
"I'll tell you about sex when you're older, but don't worry I wasn't sick." I told Jade "and the reason I'm called Noon is because I choose to call myself that since my sisters name is Dawn and I sometime felt the opposite of her"  
~Okay, promise you not sick? I think I understand~  
"Good and yes I promise I'm not sick. Wanna help me pack?"  
~Yes~  
We spent about half an hour picking out clothes and stuff from my suitcase to a much smaller backpack. I also decided to change clothes. I chose to wear a darkred skirt that reached almost to my knees and a simple white tanktop.  
When we got down again I asked Dawn to take my suitcase back to mom since she were heading there in a few days.  
"Here, this is for you" Delia said and handed me a small package. I opened it up and it was a simple belt with six magnetic holders.  
"I gave Rob one too, but his is dark blue instead of dark red so you don't mix them up"  
"Thanks a lot" I said as I gave her a hug  
"Noon, this is from me, Ash and Sunny"  
Sunny was our little sister who had already gone home because of school. I was given a fairly large package and I took off the wrappings. Inside was a container with a red egg with orange markings.  
"Whats this?" I asked them  
"We only know who the parents are and we won't tell you. You'll see when it hatches" Ash said.  
~I think it's a togepi~ Jade said to me.  
I gave both Dawn and Ash a giant hug and thanked them alot.

Pov change (Rob)  
"Thank you Delia for the cake and the present" I said before Noon and I decided it was time to go.  
"Zzz ralts zzz" Angel had fallen asleep on my shoulders after crying a lot and eating maybe too much cake.  
"So, let's head to my place then so I can pack my things" I told Noon and she just nodded.  
After the 3km walk we stood outside my cabin.  
"Welcome to my home, it isn't much but I like it here" I told Noon as I opened the door.  
"It looks c-comfy"  
"Well I was thinking about building one more room to it but I couldn't since i worked too much"  
"Okay"  
"Well, make yourself at home while I'll go and pack" I told Noon as I felt Angel waking up.  
"Hey, feeling better" I asked her and she yawned and let out a small "ralts'  
"I take that as a yes, so wanna help me pack?" I asked her and she happily nodded.  
After about 20minutea we were finished and we went to the living room to find Noon and Jade in what looked like a staring contest.  
"What are you two doing?"  
"Oh, are y-you finished? Me and Jade were working on her telepathy and we tried to m-make her read what I was thinking now so we could have some conversation without people looking a-at us l-like some w-weirdos" she looked like she was about to cry again so I sat down beside her  
"Sorry if this is a hard subject but why are you worried that you're weird?"  
"I was bullied at school because I were different. T-they called me w-weirdo and abomination because of my lenght and hair color."  
"I think being tall is a good thing since you can see further in a crowd and people can find you easier. Not too meantion that you look good being tall. And about your hair, I think it makes you look cute so those morons who bullied you must have some serious brain damage. I told her and I had barely finished when she threw herself at me and hugged me hard.  
"Why are you so nice to m-me? I'm just a s-stuttering, clumsy and s-shy girl who know nothing" she said while crying her eyes out in my arms  
"Don't say that about yourself. I'm being nice to you because, as I wrote on that note, that I think you're a nice person and I want to know you more. And I felt that you needed a friend, someone who'll help you and support you on your journey." she looked at me with red eyes and red cheeks before she gave me small kiss  
"Thank you Rob. I'm feeling a-a lot better now."  
"No problem. Like I said, I'm here to support you"  
*gruuumble*  
Noon got a deeper red tint to her cheeks  
"Hungry?" I asked  
"Y-yes, I didn't had breakfast or lunch today"  
"Why didn't you say so, I'll make us something to eat" I said before entering the kitchen

Pov change (Noon)

I watched as Rob went to the kitchen to make some food for us.  
~Noon, you okay? Your cheeks red again. Is it that thing sex again~  
I have to tell her about it but not now  
"No, it's nothing to worry about. Hey wanna go outside for a while?"  
"Ra-ralts"  
~Yeah. Sis wants too~  
"Okay sure. Hey Rob"  
"Hmm?"  
"Jade, A-Angel and I will be outside i-if you need us"  
"Okay, the dinner is ready in about 10 minutes"  
"Okay"  
The three of us went outside.  
"So you two are sisters?" I asked the two ralts  
"Ral"  
~Yes~  
"Are you both the same age"  
"Ra ral ra" Angel said proud  
~Angel is just half day older than me wich she always bring up. But I can talk to you, she can't~ Jade said while glaring at Angel  
"Come here you two. There's no need to fight eachother" I said to them as I hugged them both  
"Raaa"  
~Angel!~"Ral!"  
"What did she say?" I asked worrying  
~Something bout using ball on your chest as pillow since it soft~  
"Well sorry Angel but you can't because it's not right. I promise to tell you why when you're older."  
"Ra"  
~Okay~ Jade translated

We played for a little while.

"Dinners ready!" we heard Rob say and the three of us made it inside. On the table there was some spaghetti with meatballs in tomatosauce. On Jades and Angels plates were an oranberry sallad.  
"It looks delicious" I said as I took a seat.  
"It's just something simple. What do you want to drink?"  
"W-what do you have?"  
"Juice, water and beer"  
"Is it okay if I take a beer? I haven't had one for a while"  
"Of course"  
"Here you go" Rob said while handing me the bottle and sat down  
~Can we eat now~  
"Ralra?"  
"Dig in" Rob said and we all ate our food.  
When we all were finished and put the plates away we decided to go out on the lawn in front of the house.

Pov change (Rob)

I laid out a blanket and motioned Noon to come and sit with me  
"So, whats your goal with this journey" I asked her as I handed her another beer.  
"I-I don't know. I mean I want to coordinate but I also want to take the gym challenge" she said while sipping on the beer  
"Why not both?"  
"I think i-it will be too much work"  
"I think you should try" I said as I took a mouthfull of beer.  
"You th-think I can do that"  
"Sure. And we aren't in a hurry so we got all the time we want to prepare"  
"Y-you're right" she said while drinking the last drops of her beer  
"Of course I am" I said playfully and she just laughes  
"Another one?" I asked while holding the empty bottle  
"Yeah, why not"  
I took both bottles and headed inside

Pov change (Noon)

I watched the two ralts as they were playing with a tennisball Rob gave them.  
I don't know if it's the beer doing the thinking or me but it feels like Rob and I are a couple. I really hope he feels the same way  
"Here you go" Rob said as he sat down beside me. I decided to try to be a bit bold and scooted closer and put my head on his shoulder. Must be the beer controlling me  
"Y-you know, I'm really glad I met you and to have you a-as my travelling p-partner" I said before thinking.  
"I feel the same about you" he said as he put his arm around me  
*smack*  
"OUCH!" Rob suddenly cried out and rolled himself together like a ball. Turned out Angel accidently used psycic on the ball and since she can't really controll her powers yet the ball flew in our direction and hit Rob in his precious place.  
"Ralral ral ra ral?" Angel asked with worries and shame in her voice  
"I'm okay" Rob said after a while  
"Hey, even if the ball flew the wrong way I'm proud of you. How about we'll start training so you can controll it?" He spoke to Angel as I felt a little bit angry because I felt that we were about to kiss. I took another sip of my beer and calmed down as I saw Jade coming over to us.  
~Noon? Me tired~  
"Okay, do you want to sleep inside or in your pokéball?"  
~Ball~ she said before falling asleep where she stood. I took out her ball and returned her. I gave the ball a small kiss before reattaching it to my belt. I saw Rob did the same.  
I chose to lay down on the blanket after I finished my beer and I felt Rob lay down beside me  
"We were about to kiss, right?" Rob just blurted out and I felt my cheeks burn  
"Y-yes I think so" I answered  
"What do you think of us two, I mean I think you're a very attractive and hot girl and I want to take you out on a date when we reach our first town."  
I looked at him  
"I-I would very much l-like that"  
We lay silent for a while before Rob put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I lay there with my head on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. It was very soothing and I felt that last beer hit me and I chose to sleep.

Pov change (Rob)

I watched Noon as she fell asleep and she looked so beatiful. I was so happy she said yes to our date. I decided it was time to go to bed since the moon was up and I wanted to get an early start. I tried to get up but Noon took a tighter grip and mumbled "no, you owe me a kiss" I didn't know if she was asleep or awake.  
"You can have one once we're inside" I wispered to her.  
"Then you must carry me" she mumbled and I got loose from her grip. I lifted her up and carried her to my bed. I put her down and were about to go out to put the blanket away when she took my hand and pulled me to the bed. "No, you sleep here" okay now I know, she is a bit drunk. She must be a light drinker.  
"Soon, I must go out and fix some things"  
"Do you really have to?"  
"Yes, but I promise I'll be back soon, okay?"  
"Okay"  
I went out and picked up the blanket and the last beer bottles and I saw that I accidently took the stronger ones. Crap, I really hope she isn't hungover tomorrow.  
I got inside again and locked the door.  
I put away the blanket in my backpack and put the bottles in the wastebin.  
"Are you coming soon" I heard Noon say. She didn't quite sound or act like herself and my guess was it were because of the beer.  
"Just a second"  
"Hurry, I'm cold"  
How could she be cold it was at least 18 degrees inside and she still had her clothes on... Then it hit me, she were naked in my bed. I walked slowly inside my bedroom to find Noon under the covers. I looked around and saw all her clothes on the floor.  
"Come on. I don't want to be here by myself" I took of my clothes down to my underwear and went to bed  
"No those too" she said while pointing at my underwear.  
"Are you naked under the covers?"  
"Yep"  
"If i climb in naked, what are your goal? Sorry for the strange question but I must tell you right now I won't have sex with you now. Not while you've had some alcohol." I told her and she looked at me before she sat up with the cover covering her breasts and she were sobbing  
"You really are a good person. I really like you and I want us to be together like a couple. Sorry if I tried to rush things, please don't be mad. Please don't leave me" she said between the sobs.  
"Listen, I wont leave you and I want us to be a couple too. But I don't want to rush things and I'm not mad at you for rushing into having sex." I told her as I lay down under the covers  
"I'm still naked" she shyly said as I crawled closer. I took of my underwear  
"Even if we're not going to have sex now doesn't mean we can sleep naked together" I said as I tried to make her more comfortable. She hugged me and I felt her breasts against me and I thought my cock couldn't get any harder, but it could. They felt amazing against my naked skin  
"I really like you" she said  
"I like you too, shall we try to get some sleep?"  
"Nope"  
"Huh, why not?"  
"You owe me a kiss" she said. I laughed and pulled her closer and gave her a deep kiss.  
"That felt amazing." she said as I let her go.  
"But we still have a little problem to take care of" she took a grip around my cock and began moving her hand up and down.  
"What happened to no sex" I asked  
"This isn't sex, I'm just exploring"  
It really felt amazing and I felt I was close  
"Noon, I'm really close" I managed to tell her  
"Then come" was all she said and I came all over her hand and the sheets.  
After i caught my breath I picked out a towel to dry ourself with. After a quick change of sheets on my side I went back to bed to find Noon asleep.  
I crawled up behind her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and laid my arm around her and felt how her whole body relaxed. I fell asleed just a few moments later.


	4. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Noons pov

I woke up feeling a hand on my breast and I froze. Then I remebered what happened last night and I felt how my cheeks turned red. I managed to get out of Robs grip and I picked up my clothes and backpack and made my way to the shower. Once inside the bathroom I stood in front of the mirror and I didn't see the usual me, instead I saw a tall, beatiful girl with a nice figure. I had to be dreaming since I usually saw a tall freak with a weird hair. I pinched myself and I wasn't dreaming. Then I remembered all the things Rob told me last night and I felt hot inside, was it love?

I decided not to think further on that since I only met him two days ago.

I turned on the shower and went inside.

Pov change (Rob)

I woke up when I heard the shower and when I saw that Noon wasn't in the bed I realised she was in there. I went to my drawer and pulled out a new pair of underwear and two towels since I knew there weren't any in the bathroom. I wrapped one of the towels round my waist and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door

"Eep, w-what is it" I heard from behind the door.

"I thought you might want a towel"

"Hmm, y-yeah, that would b-be great." I heard her take a deep breath

"About last night, I-Im really glad you said what you said and I-I'm sorry about how I behaved b-but I really like you a-and I don't want to screw it up. When I drink to much it's like I become the opposite of myself but it's still kind of me, it's kinda hard to explain but I act on my emotions and don't think so much"

"You don't have to explain" I told her

"And you don't have to apoligize. But it feels weird to talk to you through a door. I'll put the towel outside the door. We can talk more at the breakfast" I said as I laid down a towel by the door and went to the kitchen to prepare it.

"Thanks" I heard her say.

After a few minutes she came out to the kitchen dressed in the same clothes as yesterday.

"Can you prepare something to drink while I take a shower" I asked and she nodded.

Pov change (Noon)

'Damn he's hot' I thought while peeking at him when he walked to the bathroom.

I found some coffee and tea so I put some water in the kettle and decided to release Jade from her ball.

*yawn*~Morning Noon~ she said while stretching

"Morning Jade, slept well?"

~Yeah. Is it morning food time?~

"Soon. We're just waiting for Rob and Angel"

~Okay~

A few moments later I heard the bathroom door open and I guessed Rob were finished.

"That felt good" Rob said while entering the small kitchen.

"Hey, where's Angel?"

"I thought we should talk about last night and I don't think it's suitable for young ears"

"O-okay you're right" damn I'm nervous "Jade, I must talk to Rob for a second and It's very very private and is it okay if you go back inside your ball for just a few minute?"

~if you promise morning food is ready~

I gave Jade a hug and returned her

"So, about last night" Rob began "first I must say it felt really good" My cheeks were very hot and I guess I looked like a tomato right now "but I don't want to rush things because I know from experience that it will not end good."

"O-okay"

"And like I said earlier, I want to know you better thats why I think we should start this journey as two people dating and not a couple" I listened to what he says and I feel a bit sad but I agree with him.

"I understand and I'll promise something like last night won't happen again anytime soon a-and just for the record, I-I'm really looking forward to our date" he gave me a hug and wispered "me too" in my ear and I felt hot all over.

"How about breakfast now" he released me from his arms and took out Angels ball and I took out Jades.

We released our pokémons and sat down by the table.

"So where do we start" I asked while making me a sandwich

"How about we start soft and go to Pewter city?" Rob asked and I began giggling

"What?"

"Pewter city i-is the city of the rock type gym" I have the lamest kind of humor sometimes

Pov change (Rob)

After we finished our breakfast and cleaned up after us we chose to be on our way. I locked the door to what has been my home for a long time and knowing that I wouldn't be seeing it for a while. I've asked Grace, my co-worker at the store, to stop by once a month to check on things.

"So... Are you good at reading a map?" I asked Noon

"N-no, but according to Dawn we j-just have to get to the main road and then head away from Pallet to r-reach Pewter"

"Sounds like a plan"

After a few minutes of walking down the road.

"R-rob"

"Hmm?"

"W-what kind of pokémon do you think we'll e-encounter first?"

"I don't know, but I know how my dreamteam would look like"

"T-tell me"

"Okay. First, obviously, there is Angel"

"Ralts" she said proudly. She was once again sitting on my shoulders

"Then a Leafeon"

"They're r-really cute"

"A Steelix" Noon stopped and looked at me

"What?"

"They're big and s-scary. I've met one when I was little and I ran away from it because I was so scared and it's something that stuck."

"Hey, remember it's a dream team and I won't probably catch an onix or steelix so you can relax, okay?" she nodded

"Lets see, where was I. Oh right, a Raichu"

"They look a l-little bit cuddly"

"A Dragonite"

"I've heard t-that they're hard t-to train"

"Well, most dragontypes are. And the last one, promise you won't laugh"

"Why w-would I laugh?"

"Because it's a legendary that only a few people seen. A Mew"

"I heard that Ash has seen one once"

"Yeah, Delia told me and she told me about how Mews clone turned Ash to stone and how the crying pokémon brought him back to life. She almost began crying while telling"

A few moments passed

"So, do you have a dream team?" I asked Noon who seemed deep in thoughts

"Huh? Oh... Y-yeah. First of it's Jade"

I saw how the small Ralts in her arms sent her something via telepathy.

"Love you too Jade. S-second is a Charizard"

"They're both awesome and terrifying"

"An Eevee who would hold an everstone"

"Okay, how come?"

"W-well it's only if it wants to do that. I think Eevees are one of the cutest pokémon. Then I-I would like a Butterfree"

"Okay, I can see why you want to keep it an Eevee. Yeah, they're nice"

"Then there's Squirtle and Bulbasaur b-because before we got Jade and Angel I promised myself I would have all three s-starters"

*rustle rustle*

"Huh? Who or what's there?" I asked to the nearby bush

"Vee eevee vee vee" I heard a faint voice and I bent down to check it out. Under the small bush two small Eevees laid and they looked extremly weak. I took a closer look and they had bitemarks all over their bodies and one was missing the top of its ear.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you" I said as I got closer. I saw that it was a boy and girl and I guessed they were sibblings.

"We want to take you to a pokémon center but only if it is okay with you?"

"Vee" the slightly bigger one said and nodded. Both Noon and I got a pokéball out and captured one of the Eevees.

After about a half an hour of fast walking we were at pewter city. We hurried to the pokemon center and gave the nurse our pokéballs

"We will have your pokémon restored in no time. Please come back in an hour" the nurse told us.

"So what do we do while we wait" I asked no one particular when we got out of the pokémoncenter.

"I-I think I saw a small café at the entrance of Pewter. How about we go there"

"Sure"

After a few minutes we made it to the small café named lil maid corner.

Turned out all of the employes were wearing maid suites. Luckily it wasn't the one kind that were made for sexual roleplay.

"Welcome! May I take your order?" a small girl asked in a very happy tone

"Um... I would like a simple coffee with just a little milk in it and a brownie" Noon said to the waitress

"And I would like a soda and a brownie too" I said

"Okay, coming right up" the witress said before dissapering behind the counter.

"D-do you think the Eevees will be alright?" Noon asked with a worried voice

"Well they looked very thin and their fur didn't felt too good. But with a little time, some nice food and a lot of love I think they'll be better than alright." I told her as we got our orders

"Sorry to interrupt... But word is that there are some poachers in the woods hunting down rare and shiny pokémon" the waitress said with a sad tone "and the local police can't go after them because they're short on staff"

"That doesn't sound so good" Noon said

"Well, I've tried to locate them and I think they're somewhere around a small pond in the woods and I've told every trainer who passed through here to warn them."

"Okay, thanks for the warning" I said

"You're welcome. If there's anything you want, please call for me, okay?"

"Sure" I said as she walked away

"I-I'm wondering if the Eevees escaped from the poachers" Noon almost wispered to herself. When we were finished we began walking back to the pokémon center. After half the way I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder

"Eeey kiddo! Do you have seen two *hic* small furballs, I mean Eevees?" I turned around and saw a man in his mid thirties who looked like he had been drinking since he was twenty. "The bossman will have my ass if I don't find them or the stupid couple who caught the... Wait a bloody minute. You two look just like the morons who.." before he could finish I had an iron grip around the collar of his shirt

"So you're responsible for the poaching around here?" I angrily asked the man

"Me? Haha, hell no. I just do the cleaning up when some of the others fuck up"

"And who are the others?"

"Can't tell... Or can I... I don't really know."

"You better tell" I said as I saw another man approaching fast

"Vad gör du med min vän?" the other man said in a foreign language I've never heard.

"What did you say? I didn't understand"

"H-he said "what are you doing to my friend"" Noon translated

"Släpp honom eller du kommer att ångra dig" (Release him or you will be sorry) he said while reaching for something behind his back.

"As you wish" I said and pushed the drunken man into the foreigner. They both fell to the ground.

I quickly took the small knife the foreigner dropped and held him down by holding the drunk down on him

"So sorry bossman" the drunk said

"So you're the boss? Why are you stealing pokémon around here?" I asked the man as I held them both down. Thank Arceus for having had a job where I got a lot of working out.

"Jag säger ingenting!" Noon couldn't translate because she was busy calling the police from a nearby phone. But my guess is that he said something about not talking.

"But boss. Why not tell him about camp in woods? He could be usefull for the four of us" the drunk blurted out

"Du din satans jävla idiot! Fattar inte du vad du gjort nu din jävla fyllskalle! Nu kommer våra planer att falla samman! Allt tack vare att du inte kan hålla käften stängd! Giovanni kommer döda oss! Fattar du? Vi kommer bara vara ytterligare två kroppar som blir nergrävda på okänd plats!" I looked over to Noon who just shook her head

"I w-won't translate the first part because it's only a lot of cursing. B-but he said something about working for Giovanni and that he will kill both of them"

"But isn't Giovanni locked up?"

"Unfortunatly not" I heard a womans voice behind me "thanks a lot. I'll take it from here" officer jenny said.

"You both can leave a statement to my colleague before you're allowed to go" both Noon and I told the other officer about the two Eevees and about the two men and left the officers.

When we made it back to the pokémoncenter the sky were becoming dark. We went inside and found nurse Joy at the counter.

"Welcome back! Your pokémon have been restore to full health... I wish I could say that..." we both stared at her while holding our breaths

"The two Eevees must stay over the night for further monitoring." she handed us Jade and Angels pokéball

And a key.

"You can borrow that room until tomorrow."

"How bad are the Eevees?" I asked. I were really worried about them

"The male one suffered from some cracked ribs but nothing is broken. The female one had a concussion. They both are really skinny and I've given them some food and water to when they wake up."

"Okay, thanks a lot. See you tomorrow" I said before I began walking towards our room

"Noon, you coming"

"Huh? Y-yes"

Pov change (Noon)

I was in my own little world when Rob called for me. I'm just so worried about the little Eevees.

After we climbed the stairs and made it to our room I realised I was very tired. I looked around the room and realised

"There's only one bed" I said out loud.

"I can sleep on the floor" I heard Rob from the bathroom

"N-no. We shared a bed before and we c-can do it again"

"Okay, if that's fine with you"

"S-sure"

"Okay. I'm gonna hit the shower." he said. I never heard him lock the door and it took a lot of willpower not to take a peek. Why do I have to be such a pervert sometimes. I may not feel ready for sex quite yet but still...

I began making the bed and made some simple dinner in the small kitchen. Our room were large and inside it was a small kitchen, a tv and a bed. We had our own bathroom and even if it were small it felt good to have one. After half an hour Rob came out from the bathroom.

"Smells nice, what is it" he asked as he came to the kitchen arean

"It's a simple stew of mushrooms, some meat and vegetables. It's a recepie D-Dawn gave me" I told him as I took it of the stove.

"S-she also said pokémon can eat it." I said before releasing Jade

~Hi Noon~

"Raralts" I heard as Rob released Angel

"Okay you three. I-its dinner t-time" I said as I sat down by the table on the opposite side of Rob.

"So... D-did it taste good?" I asked after we all finished

~Yup~

"Raa"

"It tasted really good"

"G-good" I was happy I succeded since it was my first time cooking for more than one.

"I'll take a shower. The bed is made i-if you're tired" I told Rob as I made it towards the bathroom

"Okay. I'll just watch some tv and wait for you"

~Noon. Can I come too?~

Now thats a tricky question, I don't like beeing naked near anyone, atleast while I'm sober, and I think I'm gonna be really shy around a pokémon... But I don't want Jade to start questioning things... And maybe it's a great way to bond with your pokémon by taking a shower together.

"Okay, you can come" I decided to try showering with Jade.

We got in the bathroom and I began taking my clothes off.

"What the... You have clothes?" I asked Jade surprised.

~Yea. Well they're no clothes but part of me in a way... I can't explain~

"You don't have to. I was just a bit surprised"

We both got in the shower and I adjusted the water.

"Does the water feel good?" I asked jade and she just nodded. I began shampooing my hair.

~Can I too?~

"Sure" I gave her the bottle

~Can you help?~ she sounded shy and looked at the floor.

~I can't reach all~

"Okay. I'll help you" I took some shampoo in my palm and began rubbing it in her hair.

~Mmm. Feels good~ she moaned.

"That's good" I reached for the soap and began rubbing it all over my body, I hsd my back against Jade

~Noon, I... Um... Feel strange~ I had a small panicattack and turned around and crouched down to her level

"In what way? Do you feel ill?"

~No. I feel fine. But I feel something else I don't know. And it feel weird~

"Okay. Weird in a good or bad way?" I began suspecting something and I didn't like it.

~Kind of good~ Okay, my suspicions are beggining to become true. I looked at Jade and she stood and rubbed her tiny legs together.

"I think I know what it is" I told her "And I promise to tell you all about it as soon as we set up camp out in the woods. Okay? I don't want Rob to know anything."

~I understand. But will it stop soon?~

"Yes it will" I stood up and took the shower head and began rinsing myself and Jade. As we got out of the shower I took a towel and began drying of Jade. I was very carefull around her horns and more private areas since I didn't want her to know about anything sexual just yet. I sent her out as soon as she got dressed. I took a deep breath and sighed. I dried myself and wrapped the towel around me before heading out. As I got out I saw Rob looking at the tv and Jade and Angel were talking.

"I'm gonna g-go to bed" I told rob after I've put on some fresh underwear

"Yeah. Me too. Hey Angel, want too sleep on the couch or in your ball?"

"Rara" Angel pointed at the sofa

"As you wish" Rob told her before hugging her.

"How about you Jade?"

~Couch~

"Okay. Come here" I pulled her in a hug and we all said our goodnights.

Me and Rob went to our bed and I went under the covers first and I felt Rob doing the same.

We both lay there and stare at the ceiling for a while and listened to the snores from our two Ralts.

"Goodnight then" Rob said

"Goodnight" I answered him and I heard him fall asleep just a minute later. I just couldn't fall asleep, I was thinking about what happened in the shower. I've heard that Gardevoirs can feel the same emotions as you do, but not a Ralts. And I didn't feel any kind of weird emotions in the shower... But I've kind felt like she sometimes have the same kind of emotion as me but with some kind of delay... Aaah my head, I'm getting one heck of a headache over this so I decided to go get some water and try to think about something else.

"Vee?" I heard from the kitchen

"What, how did you get here?" I wispered to the male Eevee.

~He smelt your food and came here~

"Jade, when did you wake up?"

~Now~

"Okay, well if you're hungry I'll heat some of the leftovers" I put a bowl of stew in the microwave and let it heat for just a minute.

"Here you go"

"Vee" He happily let out before starting to eat. I took one of Robs t-shirts and my skirt and snuck out and down to the reception. Nurse joy was still at the counter

"Umm... I have to tell you that one of the Eevees we came with have escaped and he is now in our room"

"What Eevees?" I looked at her puzzled

"The one we brought in earlier today. A male and a female." I tried to make her remember.

"Okay... I haven't read the notes from the last shift."

"Okay. Wait what. Didn't we leave them to you?"

"Do I really have too... Fine... At every pokémon center there's a nurse Joy. We all look alike because we are all related. The Joy you left your pokémons to is my cousin and her name is Anna Joy Mikari, my name is Johanna Joy Gates." she explained

"Oh. I understand"

"Is the Eevee looking strange or behaving strange?"

"No, he was just hungry and I gave him some stew from earlier."

"Okay. If something happens come down here with him directly, okay?"

"Yes and thanks"

"You're welcome" she said before I left. When I got back to our room I saw that the Eevee had fallen asleep next to Jade. I snuck under the covers and fell asleep just a few minutes later to the sound of snores from both Rob and the pokémons.


	5. AN

Hello!

I really hope you're enjoying my story. Chapter 3 will be posted soon and below is a little teaser:

...Okay"

"And they're both in the kitchen right now e-eating some of the stew I made y-yeasterday"

He got out of bed and he didn't realise he somehow had taken his boxers off during the night. And there it was. I've never seen it, only felt it, and it sure looked perfect, just like it felt. It looked about...

There will be more sex and sexual stuff in later chapters. There will also be some poképhilia and some darker stuff.

Like I said before, english isn't my native language, it's swedish and some of the dialog will be written in it but I will have Noon translate it.

Any questions about the story so far?

Please leave a review and/or critique so I can make the story better, but no flames please.

Best regards

Tootall88


	6. Chapter 3

Ch3

I woke up in the bed Rob and I had shared for the night and felt that it was very little room for me. I sat up and saw that the pokémons had joined us, Eevee slept on my legs, Jade and Angel were between Rob and me. I tried to sneak out of bed and I almost succeded when Rob turned in his sleep and pushed Angel who accidently smacked my breast wich made me wince so that Eevee woke up.

"Vee?" he let out

"Shhh, the others are asleep" I wispered to him as I finally got out off bed.

"Veevee" he kind of wispered back as he jumped down to the floors and went to the couch.

I checked the clock and it was barely morning. I walked to the bathroom trying to be as quiet as possible. After I was finished I sat down beside Eevee and he came closer to me and rested his head on my leg. I began stroking his fur, wich looked a lot better than yesterday, and he let out a small vee.

"How about we go and check on your sister" I asked after a while and he looked at me immiditaley and we decided to go right away. I managed to put on Robs t-shirt and a pair of my shorts. We headed down the stairs to the lobby. In her usual spot we saw nurse Joy

"Morning! Slept well? Is the Eevee okay?"

"Morning nurse Joy"

"Please, just call me Joy"

"Okay. We slept pretty good. This one is okay" I said as I pointed to the one sitting by my leg

"But I'm just wondering how the other one is doing?"

"She's fine. She is very tough and she ate a little a few minutes ago. If you want to we can go and check if she's awake?"

"Vee!"

"Guess thats a yes" Joy said as she got up and led us down a hallway to a door with a label saying 'room 21'.

"Here she is" Joy said as she opened the door. Inside was like any other hospital room and the small Eevee laid there and I saw she were awake.

"Veevee eevee" the male one yelled out as he rushed to her side and put his head on hers. It was very cute and I wished I had a camera... * Snap *... Turns out Joy had one on her.

"Can I have a copy of that later?"

"Sure"

"Vee" A small feminine voice called to us and I turned my head in their direction

"Want me to come?"

"Vee"

"Okay" I walked over to the Eevees

"Vee Eevee eev vee"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand"

~She asked if you have food~

"Jade, when did you get here?"

~Now~

"Yes, there is still some stew left" I told the female Eevee.

"Is it okay if she comes with us to our room?" I asked Joy who looked like a question mark

"Hmm... Oh... Yes thats okay. How did you understand what the Eevee said and how did that Ralts get here?"

"Thats my Ralts and her name is Jade. We share a special bond and she can talk to me telepathicly so she translated what the Eevee said"

"Oh, okay... I must go back to the counter. You can pick up the pokéballs later"

"Thanks Joy"

We made our way up to our room and snuck in not too wake Rob up. I walked to the kitchen and put some stew in two bowls and heated it in the microwave before giving it to the Eevee duo. I sat down at the table and looked at them while they ate.

*meep meep*

I looked towards the bed and saw that Rob was about to smash the alarmclock really hard so I ran to the bedroom yelling "STOP!" before he could do it.

"Huh! What in tarnation? Oh... morning"

"To you too. I-I thought i-it would be bad if you broke our o-only alarmclock" I have to get my stuttering under controll...

"Yeah, you're right" He said while scratching the back of his head.

"So, I talked to Joy and both Eevees will be fine but they have to take it e-easy for a while"

"Okay"

"And they're both in the kitchen right now e-eating some of the stew I made y-yeasterday"

He got out of bed and he didn't realise he somehow had taken his boxers off during the night. And there it was. I've never seen it, only felt it, and it sure looked perfect, just like it felt. It looked about 20cm long and just the perfect thickness. I felt myself becoming wet.

Pov change (Rob)

I looked at Noon and saw her staring a bit down and realised that I don't have my boxers on. I quickly took the cover to wrap around me wich caused Angel to wake up rolling on the covers.

"Raa!" she sounded pissed

"Sorry about that to both of you"

"Ra" she humphed and made her way to the couch

"That's bi.. I mean that's okay!" Noon kind of snapped out of some sort of trance.

"I'm gonna get dressed then we can have some breakfast, okay? I thought we all could go to that café we went to yesterday"

"Sounds g-good" Noon went to the bathroom with her backpack in hand and I picked up my backpack and began looking for a new pair of underwear and some clean clothes.

Just a few minutes later I were finished but Noon wasn't. I guessed it was a girl thing and began looking through the channels on the TV. After a while both Eevees jumped up and laid down at the other end och the couch and fell asleep. Jade and Angel were in the middle and had some sort of discussion.

Pov change (Noon) small timejump back

I shut the bathroom door behind me and took off Robs t-shirt and the shorts. I've never seen a penis that goodlooking before, not that I usually look at them but it have happened a few times... I like to imagine what it's like to have sex but there's a thing that frightens me, it's not that it will hurt since I "took" my own virginity a few years ago with a dildo, it's that once I found someone I like he will leave me after it because he thinks I'm weird since I easilly becomes wet and almost everytime I cums I squirt and I masturbate a lot. I can't help myself but I feel like I need it not to go crazy.

I sat down on the toilet with the seat down and I realised my panties were soaking wet. I heard Rob turn on the TV so I decided to take a quickie. I slid my panties to the side and with the image of Robs cock still fresh in my mind I began rubbing my clit with one hand and put two fingers in my pussy. It didn't take long for me to cum. I quickly cleaned after me and took a new pair of panties and bra to put on. I decided to go with a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt today since it's kinda hot outside. After making sure there weren't anything that could tell what I did I went out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes"  
We turned off the TV and made our way to the reception were Joy was busy taking care of some trainer and their pokémon. We decided to wait until thins calmed down a bit.

Pov change (Rob)

I looked at all the other trainers and realised a thing.

"Noon"

"Yes"

"I just thought about something... we haven't trained our pokémon yet"

"Y-You're right. How a-about we head out in the woods after breakfast?"

"I was going to ask the same thing"

"Okay"

After a few minutes the other trainers were finished and we went to the counter.

"Here are your pokéballs" Joy said as she handed us the Eevees pokéballs.

"Thank you for everything" Noon said as she clipped the male Eevees pokéball to her belt

"Yes, thanks alot!" I did the same with the female Eevees ball.

We went outside and were greeted by the warm rays of the sun. As we headed down the road we saw kids running around and talking about pokémons and their journeys.

We reached the lil maids corner and was greeted by the same girl from yesterday

"Welcome! Oh, it's you two again" she sounded happy

"Hi, thanks! Can we get a table for us six" I said as i motioned to Noon and our pokémons

"Sure!" we walked to a table with four regular chairs and two platforms wich the Eevees could sit on.

"What can you offer for breakfast?" Noon asked as we sat down.

"We have a really nice breakfast buffet wich have food for both humans and pokémons"

"Sounds really nice" I said and I looked at the others and I could see that they thought the same

"Okay, six buffet. What would you like to drink? For the pokémons we have berry juice or water, for you two we have tea, coffe or juice"

"I'll have some tea"

"I'll have some coffee" Noon said and loked at Jade

"And the pokémons would like some berry juice" she said after a few seconds

"Coming right up! You can help your self at the buffet table and I'll come out with the drinks soon"

"Thank you!" Noon said

We walked to the buffet table and I helped Angel and Both Eevees to fill their plates. I took Angel and the Eevees plates back to the Table as Noon took hers, jades and mine plate back.

I looked at the Eevees and I felt I had to ask

"Will you two accompany us on our journey? I know we caught you already but I don't want to force you if you don't want to go"

They stopped eating and it looked like they were thinking.

"Vee, Vee vee eevee eev" the male Eevee said

"Slow d-down Jade. Jade says that he said that they really want to go with us" Noon said

"vee vee" the female said

"okay, that one I wont tell you in words but let's just say t-that she is happy to come" I looked at Noon and if this was a comic there would be a giant question mark over my head now. I decided that there was no need to think any further on that.

When we were finished and payed our bill we decided to head to the forest for some training. We arrived at a small river and decided to set up camp.

"Jade, Angel. Could you two get some water from the river?"

"Ra!" they both said as I tried to set up the tent

"Can I-I help?" Noon said as she saw me struggeling

"Sure, could you take these pegs and try to put them in the ground so we will be able to secure the tents?"

"Sure"

After some work we finally got the tents up. I looked around our campsite and felt thet this would be awesome since I've never camped outside. I saw Noon sitting on a log by the river with Jade in her knee and I decided not to disturb them.

"Angel"

"Ral"

"How about we train your psychic abilities?"

"Ra"

"Okay, first of all..." I went to my backpack and took out a book I took with me from home. It was about the different types of pokémon.

"It says here that psychic type moves are a little hard to master but I know you can do it"

"Ral!" I saw fire in her eyes and she were determined to learn

"Thats the spirit. Now" I took out a tennisball "Focus on this ball" Angel looked at the ball

"Imagine it floating in midair" Angel looked at the ball and I saw a faint blue glow eminating from her and the ball hovered from my hand for a few seconds before coming back down

"Awesome Angel!" I gave her a hug

"Raral!" she sounded really happy

"Want to try again?" she nodded.

Pov change (Noon) small time jump back

Once finished with the tent I decided to talk to Jade about yesterday.

"Jade"

~Yes?~

"Can you come with me?"

~Sure~

We went to a log by the river and sat down. I knew Rob wouldn't hear us

"So... Let's talk about yesterday and those weird feelings you had"

~Okay~

"I think I know what it was. Correct me if I'm wrong but you Ralts can sense our feelings and since you and I have our bond I belive some of those feelings was a mirror of my feelings"

~Okay. But what was it?~ Can't believe I'm having this talk...

"You asked me what sex was and I'll tell you some of the feelings around it and I'll tell you a little about it but when you're older I'll tell you more, okay?"

~okay~

"The felling you had is called being horny and when you feel like that your lower region, your sexual organ, will tingle and become wet" I sounded like a professor

~But... all of me were wet from shower?~

"Yes, but it's not that kind of wet. Your body lubricates your lower region to be prepared for sex. And sex is when a boy or male pokémon put his sexual organ inside you"

~sounds weird, have you done it?~

"Well... no" I looked at the ground

~you sad?~ I saw how Jade looked at me with two big eyes

"No... It's just that I want to try it and I know who I want to try it with but I'm afraid he will leave me..."

~Rob?~

"Yes, how did you know?"

~I don't know. Just know I feel a little weird when you think about him~

"Okay... but it's our secret, okay?"

~sure~

"Anyhow. Did you understand what I meant?"

~about weird feeling?~

"Yes"

~yep~

"Good" I gave her a hug

~Noon. Must ask, what are those?~ she pointed to my breasts

"Errm, well... Those are breasts and every girl have or will have them when they are old enough"

~okay... Do you think I will have when I evolve?~

"I think so"

~I hope they feel as good as yours~

"wh-what do you mean by that?" I blushed and the whole conversation began feeling awkward

~when I get hug from you they feel good to me~

"Okay..."

~can I feel more?~

"why do you want to feel them?"

~I like them~ Great... I turned my sweet ralts into a lesbian...

~whats a lesbian?~

"you really shouldn't listen to my thoughts all the time" I playfully said to her

"A lesbian is a girl who likes girls in a sexual way and no you can't feel my breasts"

~why not~ she looked sad

"It would feel weird for me. In my eyes you are a little girl and I already feel I'm turning you into a pervert"

~Whats a pervert?~

"Don't think about that now. I'll tell you later."

~okay~

"Is there anything else you want to know right now? I feel like I've told you about your weird feelings"

~yes, two. If I feel weird again, can I make it stop? If I not feel breasts, can I see?~ Now I'm a little bit freaked out to be honest

"There are some ways but you are too young for that. And why do you want to see my breasts?"

~Why too young? I wanna know what look like... I didn't look in shower~

"I don't want to tell you why because then I have to tell you what to do. Fine... Promise me one thing, this never happened, okay?"

~Okay, promise you tell me when I'm Kirlia? Okay promise.~

"Okay, I'll tell you then" I stood up and looked around. Rob was nowhere to be seen and there were just me and Jade by the river. I took of my T-shirt and Jade looked amazed.

~what's that?~ She pointed at my bra

"That's a bra, it helps supporting my breasts"

~okay. Can you take it off?~ she sounded shy and she had a red tint on her face. I decided to show her, maybe she won't think about it or ask about it later.

"fine... but I will put it on real quick again" I unhooked my bra and let my breats come free and to be honest, it felt good to be rid of the bra for a while.

~Noon, I feel weird~ uh oh. I put my bra back on and looked at Jade who began glowing white. Crap, now I must tell her...

After the blinding white light died down I opened my eyes and saw Jade in her new form. She was taller with slender legs and small breasts. She still had her pink hair and yellow horns wich made her look very cute.

"W-what happened?" She stood there looking like a question mark "H-how?"

"I don't know" I answered "but somehow you evolved"

She began looking at herself.

"Hey, wait a minute... You didn't talk to me via telepathy" I realised

"No... Hey how in our lord Arceus name did this happen?" She sounded a bit scared and looked like she was about to get a panicattack. I stood up and she almost reached to my shoulder.

"Jade" she looked at me with tears in her eyes "It's okay. We will figure it out"

I gave her a huge hug and she returned it and it felt kinda good.

"Thanks Noon" she wiped her eyes and we sat down on the log again. A few minutes went by

"Noon?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean like more than your pokémon"

"I never saw you as my pokémon. I see you as a very good friend and companion"

There was tears in her eyes as she threw herself around my neck and gave me a giant hug.

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear that" She gave me a small kiss and I felt that my cheeks became hot

"Sorry. I were just so happy" Jade had a red tint on her cheeks and she looked absolutely adoreable.

"It's okay. I just wasn't ready"

We sat once again silent when a huge rock flew past us into the river

*****Splash*

"What the..." Both Jade and I said

"SORRY!" Rob shouted from where he and Angel were practising while Jade and I had our talk... Hmm our talk, I wonder if she evolved because she gained experience from that? I must ask Oak when I get the chance.

"IT'S OKAY! YOU MISSED US!" I shouted back. Yay, I didn't stutter.

"HOW ABOUT WE TRAIN FOR ONE MORE HOUR? THEN I'LL MAKE FOOD?"

"OKAY" That sounded great since I felt like there was something bugging Jade and I really want to help her get adjusted to her new body. Speaking of wich... I took out my pokédex and checked the data on Kirlia. She was almost twice the sice of a normal Kirlia

"Jade?" I looked at her and saw she'd gone down to the river to check her reflection

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why you became so tall?"

"What do you mean?" She began to sound panicked again

"Well. I think it's awesome and you look really great but I'm just curious." She calmed down and turned around to face me

"I don't really know"

"Okay" I stood up and brushed off som dust from my shorts

"Anyhow, how about some training?"

"Sounds fun"

"Okay. I have an idea I wish to try"

"Tell me more"

"Do you think you can use psychic?"

"I can try" She closed her eyes and tried to focus and after a few seconds she began glowing blue.

"Yay! I can!" she was really happy now

"Do you think you can pick up a small "ball" of water?" She did as I asked her

"Great, now try to change its form"

*splash*

"Sorry, but I lost concentration"

"That's okay, I think you did more than great"

"Thanks"

"Wanna try again?"

"Yeah" She began glowing blue again and she "picked" up another ball of water and this time she managed to change it into a cube before dropping it again

"Hey, that was awesome!" I felt really proud of her

"Why do you want me to pick up water and change it?"

"Well, I have an idea I wish to try against Brock, the gymleader of Pewter city gym and it involves water and shapes. I'll tell you more later when we have trained more, okay?"

"Okay"

"But only if it's okay with you that we will fight?" I felt I had to ask that since she is more than my pokémon

"Sure, thats okay"

"So, do you wanna try another move?"

"Sure"

Pov change (Rob)

"That was awesome!" I told Angel since she really have mastered her psychic abilities.

"Ra!" She looked real proud of herself as she stood in front of a Ralts statue she had made by first finding a large rock and the by psychic she had removed piece by piece until she was happy with the shape.

"How about we make some food?"

"Ral"

"I take that as a yes" We went back to our tent to pick up some of the food when I saw that the zipper on my tent were open.

"What the... Is Noon back?" I asked myself. I went into my tent only to be met by a pokémon trying to grab my backpack and running out of my tent. Luckily Angel caught whatever it was. It was too fast for me to see when it zoomed past me.

I went outside and saw a small Pichu struggling to get free.

"Hey calm down" I said to it "Are you hungry? I can make you some food if you want?" The Pichu stopped squirming and I took my backpack.

"I'll make you something too, okay?"

"Pi pi"

"I take that as a yes" Angel let the Pichu loose from her psychic grip.

"Pi"

"Okay lets see now... how about an omelet?"

"Ra!"

"Pi!" both sounded like they approved

"Okay, omelet it is" I began chopping the mushrooms and berrys I decided to use while Pichu and Angel watched the campfire. I took out a frying pan and put it over the fire so it would be hot.

"Angel, can you go look for Jade and Noon?"

"Ral" She stood up and walked towards the river.

I began mixing the mushrooms and berries with some eggs and fresh herbs I found earlier.

When I almost were finished with the first omelet I saw Angel coming back and she looked pissed.

" Hey, Angel, You okay?"

"RA!" She snapped at me

"Calm down" I kneeled in front of her and put my hand on her shoulder and she calmed down a bit.

"Ral" She sounde like she said sorry

"It's okay. But whenever you are in a bad mood, come talk to me, okay?"

"Ra... Ral" I gave her a hug and stood up again to resume making omelets

~Is it food?~ It sounded like a teenage girl and I looked around to see where she stood. But it sounded like it came from inside my head...

"y-yes" I answered out to no one.

~Good. We are on our way~ Okay... Who are on their way?

I had just finished the last omelet when Noon and a... Kirlia? Came walking towards us. So that was why Angel was pissed. Jade had evolved before her.

"Hey, Rob!" Noon called out sounding a bit pissed. Not her too...

"Yeah?"

"Next time you send Angel, please tell her not to throw us in the river..."

"WHAT! Did she do that? I looked at Angel who looked down into the gound and nibbling on her omelet

"Yes"

"But how did you dry so fast? I'll talk to her later about that"

"Jade used her psychic to pull the water out of our clothes"

"Okay. Anyhow, the food is ready, dig in"

We all sat down a little bit away from the fire since it was hot out and the fire only made it hotter. Angel kept looking at the ground during the whole meal

"That tasted great, thanks!" Noon said when she were finished

"You're welcome"

"Whos that Pichu?" She finally saw her

"It tried to steal my backpack since it were hungry but Angel caught it and I invited her for lunch"

"Okay... Ask if she wants to join you"

"I will"

"Jade and I will keep on training by the river. Do you think you a-and Angel may train on the other side of the clearing? We have some secret combos we are working on"

"Sure"

Noon stood up and began walking towards the river. Jade hurried after her when they both stopped and turned around.

"I almost forgot"

"What?"

"To tell Felix where we are if he wants to come and watch"

"Felix?"

"W-well I decided to name Eevee to Felix"

"Okay" I haven't thought about a name fo the female Eevee. I have to ask her later

"See you later" She said as she walked towards the tents.

"Same"

"Angel, will you help me with the dishes?"

"Ral" She began glowing blue as she used psychic to remove the leftovers from the plates.

"Pichu? Are you still here?" I looked around since I couldn't see her anywhere.

"pi zzz pi zzz pi" I found her sleeping behind my tent. I decided not to wake her.

I went to the female Eevee, who I decided to call Allie, and asked her to deliver this message: "Tell Pichu to come and talk to me before she leaves"

Allie nodded before going back to her small training routine Joy had given her,

"Ralra" Angel had finished the dishes

"Want to keep training?"

"Ral!" Once again there was fire in her eyes and we headed to the other side

Pov change (Noon)

"Thats great!" I told Jade as she managed to change the water she held with psycich to an arrow.

"Yeah but I need to rest a bit"

"Of course" We sat down in front of the log and used it as a back rest.

"Noon, remember what you said before I evolved?" She said with a small smirk on her lips. I really hoped she had forgotten...

"Yeah... I know" I said shyly

"Please tell me how to make the feeling go away. I feel it now and have been felling it for a while" She said while looking at the ground with very red cheeks

"Okay, I'll tell you"

"Thank you"

"The thing is when you do this, make sure you are by yourself, okay?" I'm going to hell for this. I'm sorry lord Arceus...

"Okay"

"It's called masturbation and... well let's just say you satisfy yourself through it" I felt my cheeks burn and I really need to cool off soon

"Okay, how do you do it?" she sounded very curious

"You touch yourself on your private parts"

"Can you show me" she asked very shyly

"I rather not..." I answered as I stood up

"Sorry... Please don't go" She said before I could finish

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna go and put some water on my face... It feels like i'm burning up."

"Okay" She too stood up and followed me

"That feels better" I splashed some water on my face and I decided to sit there instead.

"Why won't you show me masterbatation?"

"It's pronounced masturbation. Well, it would feel really weird for me and I don't know if I can get into the right mood"

"Okay. Why?"

"I haven't had sex yet and you, and my sister is the only ones who have seen me compleatly naked and I feel like I'm not ready for anything sexrelated with anyone yet" I began rambling

"I feel really happy"

"How come?"

"That you trust me enough to let me see you naked and for answering my questions"

"Remember that you are a close friend and my companion and I will gladly answer any question you may have" I reached over and gave her a hug

"Thanks" she wispered in my ear

"Anytime"

We broke the hug and sat there watching the river for a while.

"Noon?"

"Hmm?"

"How about a bath?"

"Yeah, why not. Let me just get my swimsuit"

"Why not nude?" she said as she took off her dress. Now I could see her body more and she looked more mature. She even had some pubes around her private area.

"Wh-what!" I almost yelled "Why do you wanna see me naked so much?" I panicked

"I think you are really pretty" Okay, now I must look like a tomato.

"I must ask. What do you think about me?"

Jade looked at me for a few seconds before answering

"I think you are a great friend and I think I have weird feelings about you" She looked down on the ground and her cheeks almost glowed "I... I really like you"

I looked at Jade and she looked away since she must be really embarrased

"Hey, Jade, look at me" She turned her head towards me and I saw that there were some tears in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me" she wispered. I shook my head and went to Jade and gave her a huge hug

"I'll never leave you. You have my word" I kissed her cheek

"And about your feelings. I don't know if I can make you happy..."

"You already are" she tightened the hug

"Okay. But you know I have a crush on Rob and I don't know how everything will work out..." I felt really mean since Jade clearly loved me more than a friend

"Thats okay, but please be with me now?"

"Okay, but only for now. I must sort out my feelings and I can't promise you anything after today" I told her as I broke our hug

"I understand" She looked a little bit sad and I felt horrible for putting her through this

"But I still want to take a bath. Do you think you can put up a barrier like we trained earlier?" I asked her since I didn't want anyone walking in on us while we were bathing.

"Really? Sure I can do that"

She had a small glow to her and we were inside a one way barrier. We could see what happened outside but no one could see us.

I took off my t-shirt and shorts and I could see Jade looking at me and I felt my naughty side kick in as I decided to tease her a bit. I turned around so my back was against Jade and I slowly removed my bra and let it fall to the ground. With one hand over my breasts I turned around and faced her with a smirk. I bent down and removed my panties and layed them by the bra and I could see Jade becoming wet.

"Let's jump in" I said as I took a sprint towards the water but before I could get to the water I felt something grab me.

"Wait" Jade said as she had a psychic grip on me and I began feeling a little bit uneasy. She pulled me closer to her and gave me a long kiss on the mouth and I could feel her tounge against my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and let her in and we explored eachothers mouths. It felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Jade slowly moved her hand downwards to my chest. She put a hand on my breast and I couldn't control myself anymore and I laid Jade on the ground and began kissing her collarbone. I traced her collarbone with small kisses and began working my way downwards, when I was at her breasts I stopped there and began licking her light green nipple. Jade moaned and it sounded beatiful. I massaged her right breast slowly and kissed and licked her other. After a little while I decided to go all the way and began kissing her stomach and before I were at her lower lips Jade took my hand.

"If we do this, please promise me you won't stop?"

"I promise" I told her and gave her a kiss before I licked her lower lips and I felt Jade tensed. I began massaging the area around her clit and kept licking her outer folds.

"This might hurt a little" I told her as I positioned a finger by her entrance

"Please" she pleaded "I really want it" That was all I wanted to hear. I pushed my finger inside of her. Luckily my finger wasn't long enough to reach her hymen.

"Aaah, I'm going crazy" she moaned as I pumped my finger in and out while I licked her clitoris. It didn't take long before she began tensing up more and before I knew it she came... a lot!

I dried my mouth and layed beside her and put an arm around her.

"I really love you Noon" she wispered before drifting off into sleep. I decided not to wake her up. But I was really horny now...

I licked my fingers clean and began rubbing the area around my clitoris. I began moaning and I felt Jade move but I didn't think to much about it since I was really close. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed my breasts and began massaging them and I almost came directly. I squirted a bit and began panting.

"Mmm, that felt great" Jade said after a little while

"Yeah"

"How about our bath now?" she playfully asked

"Soon... but first..." I turned towards her and kissed her passionatley

"I decided that we will do this again and if Rob is not okay with us doing this then he and I can't be together" I told Jade and she just looked at me with a pair of giant eyes befor throwing herself at me

"Thank you!" she hugged me hard.

"I guess you already figured it out but now and forever you'll be my first"

"And you'll be mine" she said as she let me go.

We both stood up and went down to the river to clean us up.

Pov change (Rob)

I saw the sun were on its way down and I decided it was time to make dinner.

I pulled out some steaks and put them over the fire while watching Annie, the Pichu, playing with Allie and Angel.

After a few minutes I heard giggling and saw tha Noon and Jade were coming back. Weird thing was that they were holding hands but I decided not to analyze it any further.

"Hey" Whats up?" I asked them

"Jade have learned some new moves a-and we took a bath before coming back"

Jade giggled a bit but I guess it was because of someting from earlier.

"I talked to Angel and I guess she is very jealous of you evolving" I said to Jade and Noon

I turned towards Jade "I think she wants to talk to you"

"How do you know?"

"You can talk?" She didn't say anything during lunch

"Yeah... but you didn't answer my question"

"Sorry. Well we've begun understanding eachother and my guess is we will be able to talk through telepathy when she evolves"

"Okay, thats great" Jade walked towards the playing pokémon.

"I need to talk to you about something" Noon said as she sat down beside me

"What is it?" I almost panicked. Those are words that can mean anything...

"First I want to know a few things and it i-it will sound weird"

"Okay"

"What do you think about poképhilia?"

"Thats a tricky question... I've never thought about it that much but I think I'm okay with it. Why do you wonder?

"I'll come to that. And how about open relationships?"

"Well..." I scratched behind my head "That too is a tough question" I turned the steaks "I would say it depends on what kind of open relationship it would be"

"Okay... Well the thing is that I like you really much and i don't want to keep any secrets. So here it comes... I really like Jade too and we did something down by the river earlier today..." She looked down to the ground and I could guess were this was going.

"So you two..."

"Yes... We did it"

"Okay" I leaned backwards and I felt I had a lot to think about... I mean here is a girl i really like and really want to be together with and she want to have an open relationship with her pokémon... but still...

I saw that she was watching me with very big eyes and it looked like she was about to cry any second.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Please say something" her voice were almost cracking and she can burst into tears any second now.

"Come here" I opened my arms and she came closer. I gave her a hug.

"Listen. I don't know what to think but since it is with someone I know I would say it's okay." She began to cry and tightened the hug

"Thank you" she wispered

"You're lucky I like you som much" I said playfully as I broke the hug and she giggled.

"Well, the food is ready soon so lets call for the pokémons so we can eat"

"Okay" she stood up and went towards the playing pokémon.

After we've eaten and Angel made the dishes we decided it was bedtime. Me, Angel, Annie and Allie went to our tent and Noon, Felix and Jade to theirs. I fell asleep almost the same time my head hit the pillow.

Puh... That was a little longer than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	7. Chapter 4

Ch4

I woke up with the sound of raindrops against the roof of the tent. I'm glad I bought this tent since it's waterproof. I tried to move but I had Angel sleeping on one arm and Allie on the other while Angie slept on my stomach. I decided to lay there and listen to the rain.

After a few minute I heard Noon wake up in the other tent.

"what the..." I heard her say and I wondered what happened

"Rob!" I heard her say with a high voice

"Yes?"

"Can we come to your tent?" she had panic in her voice

"Sure"

After a few seconds the zipper on my tent and Noon, Jade and Felix entered and they were soaking wet.

"What happened to you?"

"O-our tent wasn't really waterproof. The salesman said it would be but it wasn't"

"Okay. Luckily my tent can house six persons" I tried not to laugh at her mishap.

"Great. Umm... can we sleep here with you guys from now on? Noons tent is no fun when it's wet" Jade asked shyly.

"Sure"

The whole commotion had woken up my pokémons and we all made some place for Jade, Felix and Noon. I took a quick peek outside.

"It looks like it's gonna rain for a while" I said while closing the zipper again. I reached inside my backpack to check the clock, it was atleast 3 hours before we were supposed to wake up and I decided to lay down again.

"Can I share the cover with you?" Noon asked shyly "mine is soaking wet"

"Sure but first you have to change clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold"

"Okay, please look a-away" I turned around and looked at Angel Who had fallen asleep again using Allie as a pillow while hugging Annie like a teddybear.

"I'm finished" I rolled back and held up the cover for her to come and lay down. Jade had also fallen asleep with Felix on her stomach.

"Thanks a lot for this" she said when she laid down

"Don't mention it. You are my friend, no, more than a friend, and I promised to be there for you, right?"

"Y-yes. And I'm really happy you are. I couldn't have made it without you" she turned around to face me.

"I'm sure you would. I feel that you're a strong person. You just don't know it yet" I know it sound a bit cheesy but she really needs to hear it

"T-thanks"

We both rolled on our backs and listened to the rain.

"Rob?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm sorry to ask but you said you didn't want to rush things and I'm just curious, what h-happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"I can tell you and it isn't really a big thing. A few years ago I met a girl who I thought was my soulmate. We liked the same things and we enjoyed eachothers company when we were out on something. We went out on one date and she said she loved me and I felt really happy and I told her I loved her too. After one month she moved in with me and it was then it turned out who she really was. She was a girl who wanted everything served to her and she didn't take any kind of initiative so after another month we broke up and she threw some things around and called me "A fucking pig who doesn't deserve happiness". Thats why I want to know you more. I don't think you'll be anywhere near how she was but I have to be sure. I hope you understand?" She turned and looked at me and she didn't say a word, she just hugged me

"I promise to never in my life behave like that"

"Thanks, it means more than you think" I hugged her back

We broke our hug and decided to try to get some sleep. She laid on her side and motioned for me to spoon her. She took my hand and held it in her hands before drifting off to sleep. I felt really happy since she didn't freak out and I think this might actually work. I scooted a little bit closer and I fell asleep.

Pov change (Noon)

I woke up with something hard sticking against my lower back and it took a lot of willpower not too begin stroking it. I managed to get out of Robs grip and I quietly made my way outside cause I needed to pee. It had stopped raining and I went behind a bush and took care of my need. While going back I took a look at my tent and I saw something move inside it. I looked inside and there was a pokémon I've never seen before.

"Are you okay?" It looked a little bit thin and its ears were hanging down.

"Fen" it let out before curling to a little ball in the corner

"It's allright, I won't hurt you" I told the small foxlike pokémon

"Fenfen"

"You hungry?" It looked at me with huge eyes when I mentioned food

"Wait here"

"Fennekin"

I went to Robs tent and quietly got my backpack out. I opened the main compartment and took out a small can of pokémon food. I opened it and got back in my tent.

"Here you go" I put the opened can in front of it and it cautiosly sniffed the food before it began eating. I looked it up in my pokédex and learned that it was a Fennekin and this one was a female. They didn't live here in kanto so I'm wondering how she got here. I have to ask Jade later. I looked att the picture in my pokédex and on the Fennekin in front of me and I realised that she had different color on her earpuffs(?), they were purple instead of red and she looked really cute.

"Feeling better?" She looked at me and I could see she had a small scar under her left eye.

"Fenne!" She sounded more happy but she still acted shy and cautious.

"I'm gonna go back to the other tent, there is a lot of other pokémon there and one more human and It's a little bit warmer there than here. You can come if you want and I promise we won't catch you"

She looked at me and it looked like she was thinking really hard on what she would do.

"So I'm going now" I said as I went out of my tent and began walking towards Robs tent

"Fen!" She called out before coming out and she limped a little. I kneeled down and I took a look on her left front paw and saw she had a splinter in it. I took it out

"Come, let's wash that so it won't get infected" I said as I picked her up and I could fell her become tense as a bowstring. I quietly snuck into Robs tent again to find all the pokémons, except Jade, who slept in the other corner, sleeping on top of Rob and it looked hilarious.

Fennekin and I sat down on the other side of the tent and I took out my medical supplies and cleaned her small wound. After some cleaning and bandaging she fell asleep. I laid down beside the pile of Rob and pokémons and I felt a small hand on my breast. Jade was awake and she moved closer to us.

"Mmm. Much better" she playfully wispered in my ear and I felt my cheeks burning. I turned around and gave her a small kiss

"We can't do anything now, besides, we have a guest" I wispered to her

"I know, but I still want to hold you"

"Fine" I stuck out my tongue and turned my back to her and she crawled closer and put an arm around me. There I was between the two persons I like and I couldn't help myself thinking what it would be like to have them both at the same time.I drifted off to sleep.

Somehow an hour passed and the alarmclock went off waking us all except the Fennekin.

"Morning!" I said as I stretched

"Five more minutes" Rob mumbled and I giggled

"Morning" Jade said as she removed her arm from my chest

"Veevee" both the Eevees said

"Piiii zzzz" Annie said and fell asleep again

"Raral" Angel said before standing up and began her morning routine with some pushups

I decided I would make breakfast so me and Jade snuck out while Angel kept training.

After I got the fire going and I boiled some water I stuck my head inside the tent

"Breakfast is ready!" I said and those who were asleep woke up

I went back outside to check on the fire and to make sure everything was ready

Pov change (Rob)

I took out a new set of clothes and I saw that one of my t-shirts were missing, Noon must've borrowed it. When I stood up and began changing I felt like someone was watching me and I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. Everyone but me was outside. Then I saw it, a small foxlike pokémon with huge ears sat in the corner, hiding behind Noons stuff

"Hey there little fella, you okay?"

"Fen" it let out before burrowing behind her stuff and I decided to let it be and finished changing clothes. I went outside and found Noon making cofee and some sandwiches.

"There's a fox on your stuff" I said as I sat down on our blanket

"I know, it's a Fennekin"

"They don't live in Kanto, where does it come from?"

"I know. I found her in my tent earlier and she looked cold and hungry so I gave her some food and invited her to your tent"

"You can say our tent if you want to. Okay, did you catch it?"

"No, I promised not to but I will ask her if she want to come with us when she is awake"

"She was awake when I got dressed"

"Okay. I'll go talk to her. Jade, will you come with me?"

"Sure" I heard Jade answer. They both entered the tent while I began thinking about yesterday and what they've done and I couldn't help it but I got a hard on. I tried to think about something else but I kept going back to that. I was broken out of my thoughts by Allie who accidently dug her way up at the end of the blanket, under my feets, and I fell backwards

"Vee!" she sounded really concerned and I patted her head

"It's okay. It's great you learned dig, how about we train for a little bit after breakfast?"

"Veevee" She almost jumped around and I guess she were happy to train a little.

"Ra?"

"No worries there will be time for all of us"

"pipi?"

"Yes you too" I said as I patted on the blanket for the four pokémon to come and sit down.

Jade, Fennekin and Noon came out after a short while and I saw that she had a new ball on her belt.

"I guess she wanted to come?"

"Yes. But I promised her that we will go to Viridian when we are finished in Pewter"

"Okay"

"Apparantley her former trainer is there and, to quote her, she "wants to burn his ass off" for leaving her in the rain."

"Ouch, poor Fennekin"

"I told her she couldn't do that but we are going there to tell him a p-piece of my mind"

"Okay. Sounds good. How about some breakfast" I patted the blanket for the three to sit down.

Fennekin sat as far away from me she could while nibbling on her sandwich. Noon sat between me and Jade and once again I felt a hard on coming. I also felt that I didn't have to compete with Jade about Noon and that made me pretty sure this open relationship thing between us could work.

After we finished breakfast, me, Angel, Allie and Angie went back to our trainingspot from yesterday and Noon, Fennekin, who she chose to call Lola, Jade and Felix went down to the river.

"Okay, first up is Allie" Allie took a step forward "I want you to dig here" I made an X in the ground. "And surface here" I made an another X a little bit away

"Vee!" she said before she began to dig. It didn't take long for her to come up. It was only 40 cm off target so I felt it was really good.

"Great Allie" I made 20 more X:es and told her wich ones to dig from and to and she began her work.

"Angie" Angie took a small step forward "I want you to show me your moves"

"Pi" she said as she let out some sparks

"pi pi pi pipipipi!" She used volt tackle and I just stood ther dumbfounded. Aren't they supposed to learn that as Pikachus?

"Pi pich" She said as she zoomed past me with a quick attack

"Piiiiii pi!" She had lightning crackling around her small fist as she punched a nearby tree. She was really powerfull for a pichu and I think she might surpass Ashs pikachu when she evolves.

"pi pi pi" she panted as she sat down and I picked her up and gave her a hug

"You were awesome. You can take some rest if you want,"

"Pi" I let her down and she went and sat by the ralts statue

I looked around and saw that Allie was finished with the holes and the last two had been spot on.

"Awsome Allie! Now, do you think you can dig from here" I pointed in te middle of the first two X:es "to here" I made a new X between the last two X:es

"Vee" sha began digging

"Angel. I know Allie knows shadowball and we are going to do a little target practice. See that rock over there?" I pointed at a big rock a few meters away

"Ra"

"I want you to smash it anyway you want and make stones about 5 cm in diameter, okay?"

"Ralra" she began glowing blue and picked the rock up with psychic and smashed it and made the pieces I asked of her.

Allie came up from her digging and came to sit by my leg.

"Thats good Allie. You can take a break if you want to" She nuzzled my leg and went to sit besides Angie.

After a few minutes Angel were done and we both decided to take a small break and we went to sit down beside Angie and Allie.

~R-R-Rob...~ what the heck was that?

~w-w-w-w-weird f-f-f-feeling~ What. Who is it?

~m-m-me An-An-g...~ I understood who it was but she didn't got the time to finish before she began glowing bright white. I shielded my eyes and a few moments later the light died down.

In front of me was a very cute Kirlia. Her red hair were longer than a regular Kirlias and she was taller. Not as tall as Jade but I think Angel is curvier than Jade.

~Huh... whut happened?~ Her "voice" was like an angels voice, very soothing.

"Awesome Angel, you evolved!"

~Guess you're right~ she looked herself over and let her hands wander over her body and she stopped at her breasts.

~They're bigger than Jades~ she said happily.

"Remember we have young ones here" I said to her and she let her hands fall to her sides

~Sorry~

"It's okay. Wanna get back to training?"

~Sure~

"Okay, you both ready?" I asked Allie and Angie

"Vee"

"Pii"

"Angel will use her psychic to pick up some of the stones and let them fall down the holes you dug, Allie. Then I want you two to hit them with shadowball and thunderwave when they come out of the holes, okay?"

"Veevee"

"Pipichu"

They looked ready and I signaled to Angel to begin while I watched who would hit the most stones.

"And... Begin!"

There were small shadowballs and thunderwaves flying through the air and I had a hard time to keep the count.

After three minutes I decided it was enough

"And stop" Angel collected all the stones and put it one pile again and Angie and Allie sat down.

They looked a little tired and I decided it was enough training for them for now.

"So... Do you wanna know who hit the most stones and had the most misses?" they both nodded

"Angie, you had 22 hits and 9 misses. Allie, you had 23 hits and 11 misses." Allie put out her chest and looked real proud

"I'm extremly proud of you both" I said as I hugged them "You can both relax for a while if you want to" Allie went back to the camp and Angie laid down by the statue to take a nap.

"Okay Angel. Now tell me what you want to do"

~I want to take a run~

"Okay. I saw a trail earlier we can take"

~Sounds good~

We got up and began jogging along the trail.

~Rob?~

"Yes"

~Whats up between you and Noon?~

"What do you mean?"

~Well... I sensed you really like her and why haven't you tried to mate with her?~

I almost fell

"It's not that simple. Yes, I really like Noon and I'm taking it slow because I don't want to rush things."

~Okay. Can you explain more?~

"I can try. I want to be with Noon and I want to do it right so we can build our relationship on a solid ground."

~I think I get it~

"Good"

~I still think you should mate with her~

"When time come" I decided I didn't want to talk about it anymore

"How do you feel being a Kirlia now?" I changed the subject

~Great! This new body is awesome and I feel really pretty and strong~

"You should" she got a little red around her cheeks

~Thanks. I feel happy you think so~

We started running instead of jogging for a while and after what felt like a kilometer we slowed down and decided to stop for a while. We sat down on the ground when Angel tensed.

"What is it?"

~Bad men are coming this way... Three of them over there~ She pointed towards south east.

"Okay, are they far away?" I stood up and looked around for possible escape routes and weapons

~They'll be here real soon~ she sounded panicked. Shit this is not good.

"Get behind me" I found a thick stick about 1 meter long wich I armed myself with

~They have dark types. I can't fight them~ Oh now we're screwed

"Then I'll fight" I said as I tightened the grip on the stick

We heard some rustle in front of us and saw the Drunk man from before with two unknown men in their mid thirties.

"Heeeey boys! It's that fucker who put bossman behind bars. Told ya he was ere" The drunk slurred

"So you are responsible for Thomas being in prison?" one of the thugs asked

"Who is Thomas?" I asked back

"Bossman" The drunk slurred

"Okay. Well he, and you I guess, were doing something illegal and that leads to prison" I sounded like a teacher

"Listen here boy! We, Team Rocket, don't like your kind. We will show you what happens when you cross us!" The other thug said as he threw himself towards me. I just sidestepped, Angel following my movements, and hit him in the back of his head so he got knocked out

"Why you little..." the drunk said as he pulled a knife and ran at me. I knew that this would hurt if he got to me. When he were really close I crouched down and struck my fist against his stomach and I took the stick and hit his arm and he dropped his knife.

~Got it~ Angel had taken the knife with psychic and she threw it high up in a tree.

"Okay, thats it! Prepare to die!" the last thug said as he released a Mightyena.

"Kill him" He said and pointed towards me. Oh crap, I cant hurt that beast and Angel is weak against it... How do I get out of this...

The Mightyena rushed at me and I were ready to jump away. But it were faster than me. He tried to bite me but luckily I managed to hold the stick in front of me and he bit down on it and I managed to get away. When I got up again I saw a collar beneath the fur on Mightyenas neck.

"Angel! Can you do like we did while training?"

~Throwing stones?~

"Yes" I ducked as the Thug took a swing at me "aim for neck!"

~Okay!~ She hid behind a bush while I were leading the attackers away from her. Suddenly a few stones came flying toward us at a very high speed. One hit the thug above his eye and he screamed

"Good! Keep em coming!" I said to her as I sidestepped when the Mightyena came from behind.

*cling*

A stone hit the collar and sparks were flying from it. The Mightyena fell down and it howled in pain.

"No!" the thug screamed and rushed at me, but I was faster and tripped him so he fell and hit his head against a rock. He was instantly knocked out.

"Angel, do you think you can hold them with psychic?"

~Yes *sniff*~

"You okay?" I asked before Angel before I made my way towards the Mightyena who had passed out

~Yes. But I thought I'd loose you~

"You won't loose me that easily" I joked and she giggled a little. I looked at the mightyena and it looked in pain. I stroked it's fur around the neck to find the collar. I found it and I took it off. I wasn't ready for what happened next, The mightyena began to glow a bright blue before shrinking down and in front of me was a very small Poochyena.

It opened its eyes and looked around and began barking

~He is calling for his mother~ now I got more angry at the thugs

"Hey hey little fella. Calm down" He looked at me and barked

~He wonders what happened~

I looked at him.

"what is the last thing you remember?" He gave some barks and growls

~He was outside his familys den when a strange man threw something towards him. Then he can't remember more~ It really is good with someone who can translate

"We will help tyou find your family. Can you walk?" he barked something

~He says his whole body hurts but he will try~

"Take it easy. I can carry you. Do you know if your family is in this forrest?"

he growled something

~They are here~

"Thats great" I said as I picked up the Poochyena.

"If you see the way towards your den, tell me, okay?" he let out a small happy bark

"Angel, do you think you can take the thugs to camp and make sure they don't wake up?"

~Okay~

Angel went towards the camp with the thugs floating behind her and I went towards the small mountain deeper in the woods.

After a little while Poochyena let out a small bark and pointed with his paw towards a clearing.

I made it to the clearing and saw a mightyena there. I guessed it was the mother since it ran towards me the very second she saw us. Luckily Poochyena barked and growled something before I became Mightyenafood.

The Mightyena stopped only a meter in front of us. She began sniffing the small Poochyena before she let out a high pitched howl. Suddenly a bigger Mightyena and some Poochyenas came into the clearing and I let the small Poochyena down and it tried to move but I guess it was in a lot of pain since it fell down to the ground wincing. The larger Mightyena came and picked Poochyena up and put him on his back and began walking back towards the woods.

The female Mightyena motioned me to follow her. After a few minutes walk we were at a cave but it didn't look like a den. She began barking and growling in a low voice. I guessed she wanted me to go inside so I did that.

There were a lot of shining rocks in there and I recognised the as both fire an lightning stones. She bit of one lightning and one fire stone and handed them to me.

"I take it as a thank you?" she nodded

"Thanks. Is it okay if I come by in a few day to check on Poochyena?" she nodded again before heading out the cave. I followed her.

"Erm... Do you know wich way our camp is?" If she could giggle I guess she would do that now. She showed me the way to our training area before heading back. I made sure to remember the way back since I wanted to check on the Poochyena before we headed back to Pewter.

Back at camp I saw that Angel had tied the thugs together with Noons tent-ropes.

"What's up with those people" Noon asked as she, Jade, Lola and Felix came back and saw the thugs.

"They attacked me and Angel while we were out running"

"Are you okay!" she panicked

"I'm okay. They're not. Anyhow, they used some strange collar on a poor poochyena wich made it evolve and it were filled with rage. I have to talk to Oak and the police about it." I said as I made my way to the tent. I took out my backpack and took out a cellphone.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bought it before we departed from Pallet. I thought it would be good to have it with us in case of emergency." I told Noon as I sat down and started it.

When the phone was on I dialed the police and told the what happened and where we were.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes"

"Okay"

"I'll call Oak in the morning. I think he is asleep now" I stated when I realised what the time was.

I went back inside the tent and put the phone back inside the backpack. I also put the stones in it and took out some sandwiches from the breakfast and some cans with pokéfood and went out again. I handed Noon some sandwiches.

"Thanks"

I opened the cans and handed them to the pokémons and they all said their thanks and we all sat down on the blanket when we heard a car coming towards us. I stood up and went to meet the police.

"So, Rob was it?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Did you fight them yourself?" Jenny asked

"Yes"

"How did you do that?"

"My parents were pokémon rangers and I trained a little with them when they were alive and I trained some more with other rangers as I got older"

"Okay, I understand" She looked down into her notebook as she wrote down what I said

"Where are the thugs?" she asked

"Follow me" I began walking towards the camp with Jenny following me

"Here they are" I said when we got to where the thugs were tied together

"Did you knock them out?"

"Yes" I scratched behind my head

"Okay. Do you have any damages"

I looked towards the camp to make sure no one heard me

"I have a small cut on my shoulder and upper arm. I've cleaned the wound and put some bandaid on it. But please don't tell the others, I don't want to worry them."

"Okay. Anything else you want to add?"

"I've heard there was two more people out there"

"Don't worry, we picked them up when they tried to free a person in our prison"

"Okay, that's good to hear. Oh, there's one more thing. They said they were from Team Rocket"

"I know. They've begun popping up here and there lately. Be careful"

"Okay, I promise"

She put away the notebook and released two machokes in police uniforms.

"Please escort these dirtbags to the car and make sure they are tied when they are in the car"

"Mach" both Machokes said

"And to you Rob" she turned to me "remember to really be careful and take care"

"You too" I said as she turned around and left.

I went back to camp to only find Noon left outside.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Sure. I just wanted to wait for you."

"Thats kind of you. How about we go to bed?"

"Sounds good"

We went inside and I took off everything but my boxers and went under the covers.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm a little cold" she asked shyly

"Hmm, okay" I lifted the covers and Noon laid down

"I'm sorry for this..."

"wha..." I couldn't finnish cause Noon gave me a very passionate kiss. We laid there and made out for a little while

"I needed that" Noon whispered before she turned around and fell asleep.

"Me too I wispered to no one before closing my eyes and i fell asleep almost instantly

AN: This is the last long chapter for a while now. But I promise it will be a little more sex in coming chapters. TR is only a small part of this story.


	8. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Once again I woke up with the sound of rain hitting the tent roof. I looked to my right and there was Noon snuggling against me.

"Nnn more zzz" she said in her sleep and by the sound she made I think it's a dirty dream.

I turned to my left and saw a flareon laying there. I didn't register it at first and I looked up again and closed my eyes.

.

..

…

….

I opened my eyes and turned towards the Flareon and I accidently woke Noon and the Flareon,

"What? How? Who?" My mind wasn't ready for this and I kind of panicked... a lot

"What is it?" Noon groggily said

"There's an unknown Flareon here" I pointed towards the Flareon when my mind finally began catching up.

"Wait a minute" I reached for my bag and saw that it were opened. I looked inside and both evolution stones were gone.

"Uh oh" I turned towards the Flareon who looked a little hurt

"Allie?" she nodded

"How did this happen?

"Fla flar flar flareon" she tried to explain

~She said that she always wanted to be a Flareon and when she saw the stone she couldn't help herself.~

"Flare fla flar"

~She says she is really sorry and she kind of begs you not to be mad~

I turned to Allie and gave her a hug.

"I'm not mad, just a bit surprised. But where is the lightning stone?"

~Angie has it~

"What, where and why?"

~She is nearby and she says she wanted it so she could become bigger and... oh...~

"What?"

~She wants to mate with you~ Angel said while her cheeks turned red

"Tell her to come back"

~Okay~

After a few minutes Angie came into the tent. She were soaking wet and looked very sad

"Angel, will you translate?"

~Sure~

I put a hand under Angies small chin and lifted her head

"I'm not mad at you, just a little disapointed. I will save the stone for when you're ready but until then we will train and train until you first evolve into a Pikachu, okay?" I took the stone and put it back into my backpack.

"Pichu"

~Okay~

"And about us mating... I'm sorry and I really hope you won't hate me but I'm not ready for that and I don't think I'll ever be."

"Pich pi pich pichu pi pi pi pichu"

~She said she understand and that she will work hard for you because you are nice to her~

I gave Angie a hug and she let out some tears and I held her until it stopped. I looked around the tent and saw that Noon was asleep again, Allie had curled to a ball with Felix sleeping on top of her. I looked at Noon again and decided to try to get some more sleep.

Pov change (Noon)

I woke up at the sound of Robs alarmclock. I shut it off and decided Rob needed some more sleep since his fight yesterday. I know he got hurt cause I could see the band aid on his shoulder but I decided not to talk to him about that.

I tapped Jades shoulder and she woke up.

"Lets go outside for a walk" I wispered

"Okay"

We both snuck outside and let the others sleep.

"I've got an idea" I began and Jade were listening "We were supposed to break camp in a few days but I'm thinking we should do it today"

"Why?"

"I want to get to Viridian before we take care of Pewter city gym"

"You want to make sure the asshole who left Lola outside don't make his way to another town, right?"

"You must be reading my mind" I winked at her

"Well... To be honest I accidently do sometimes... Like this morning..." I stopped walking and looked at her

"What?" my cheeks were very red right now

"I'm sorry. I can't help it"

"It's okay" I calmed down a bit

"It were a very sexy dream you had and if you ever want to make it come true please tell me" Okay. My once sweet Ralts is now a pervert like me. Good job Noon...

"I.. uh... don't know what to say" I was at a loss

"I liked what I saw and I think Rob would too... but what was between my legs?"

Now I was redder than a tomato

"It was a... a... a... Strap-on"

"what's that?"

"It is a rubberpenis a girl can wear so she can do the males work..." I didn't know how to explain it any other way

"Sounds fun but why was it in your butt?" crap... she saw it all...

"It's a form of sex called anal sex" Professor mode on... "I've never tried it, not even with a dildo... but I've tried having a finger there when I masturbated and it felt good"

"Next time we have our fun, can we try?" I looked at Jade and she looked like she were daydreaming.

"Why not" that was all I could say before i begun walking again.

"Noon... What happened to the egg you got when we were at the old ladies house" Jade asked after a few moments

"It's at Oaks farm in Pallet. I decided not to carry it around since I could drop it and that would make me very sad."

"Okay"

we got down to the river and the grass was damp from the rain. We sat down on the log.

"Jade"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about having sex with Rob?"

"I don't know. Could be good but" she moved closer "Not as good as you" she wispered and put a hand in my lap and began moving it upwards.

"Last time you had to finnish by yourself" she lifted my skirt and moved her hand closer to my pussy

"I've been waiting for a moment to repay you" she said befoer kneeling down in front of me.

"Oh!" was all I could say when Jade took off my panties and began licking my outer folds.

"Don't stop" damn she was good with her tounge

~Lean backwards~ I've almost forgotten she could use telepathy. I leaned backwards and felt a finger enter me and I moaned out loud.

"P-p-please more!" I couldn't speak, I felt like I was in heaven and an angel were touching me.

I don't want this feeling to stop. I'm going crazy

"Cl-Close..." I wasn't ready for what Jade did then. She put another finger in my pussy while licking my clit and she put her pinky in my butt. I came and I came hard. I squirted all over Jades face and I fell backwards passing out.

.

..

…

"Noon?" I heard someone asking worried

"Thats a first" was all I could say before i sat up. I was met by Jades worried face just a few centimeters from mine. I leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss.

"That was amazing"

"You okay?" she still sounded worried

"I'm great"

"You passed out"

"Yeah... I came pretty hard"

"I noticed that" Jade said with a wink

"Let's get cleaned up and head back"

"Okay"

We took off our clothes and went down into the river to get cleaned up. I swam under the water to Jade and popped up behind her. I put my arms around her and began massaging her boobs from behind.

"Mmm... feels good" she moaned. I let my right hand reach down and i carresed her stomach and moved my hand slowly lower. She began panting and I started to rub her clit.

"More" she moaned and I slid a finger inside her and pumped it in and out while I still massaged her left breast. I turned her around and hugged her close to my body. I was able to still rub her clit and I felt she was close so I intesified my efforts

"Coming!" Jade yelled as she came. We gave eachother a kiss and finished cleaning ourselfs.

Jade removed the last water from our bodies and we got dressed again and we began walking back to camp.

After a breakfast and telling my plans to Rob we began packing everything up. We decided to send my tent back to mom since we won't be using it and Rob called for a pidgeot from "Trippel P"

"Ready?" Rob asked. I took a last look at the campsite and it looked like when we came.

"Yeah. L-lets go"

We made our way to the Poochyenas family first to check on him and we were greeted by what I think was his sisters.

Pov change (Rob)

"Wait here" I told Noon as I mad my way towards the den. I was met by a small furball jumping towards me and I caught it before it could do any harm. I saw it was the small Poochyena.

"How are you?" I asked as I put him down.

He answered by a few barks and growls

~He said he is better and he also said thank you~ I didn't notice that Angel came after me.

"Didn't I ask you to wait?"

~Yes, but I thought you needed someone to translate~ she had a point

"yea, you're right"

"So, any sideeffects from the collar?" I turned towards the Poochyena again

He gave a few barks

~No, he haven't felt anything weird~

"Thats great. Take care now, okay?"

He let out a low growl and a happy bark

~He says he will and he wishes us good luck~

"To you too" I said before I patted his head and begun walking back towards the rest.

"Is everything okay with him?" Noon asked when she saw me

"Yeah, he will be allright"

"Thats a r-relief"

"Yes. Now lets head towards Viridian"

We took our backpacks and we decided to let our pokémons walk beside us except Lola and Angie who we carried.

After about an hour of walking we decided to take a break and we chose a spot on a cliff near the road.

"How about you go play while Noon and I make some lunch?" I asked the pokémons and they all answered yes in their own way.

"Great! We will call for you when the food is ready" and with that the pokémons walked away

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Noon sounded worried

"Well, they have both Angel and Jade to look after them so I think it won't be a problem"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Of course I am" I just had too and Noon gave me a playfull punch on the arm.

We prepared a simpke sallad for lunch with our last vegetables and some herbs.

"Before I call for the rest. I must ask... Was it planned? This thing with open relationship?" I felt I needed to know a few things before we continued our journey.

"N-no. It kinda happened."

"Okay. How do you feel about me? Cause I feel that you're an amazing girl and I feel lucky to have met you." I saw that Noons cheeks became red

"T-to be honest... I just want to throw myself at you and hug and kiss you but I respect what you said about rushing and I'm sorry that I couldn't hold myself last night"

"It's okay. Tell you what. I promised you a date but we never went on one in Pewter, so how about I take you to a very nice restaurant I've heard of when we get there? And afterwards... well lets just say that we will see what happends between us" She looked at me with huge eyes

"That sounds wonderful"

"Great. I estimate that we will be in Viridian in about an hour. So we got plenty of time for something else I planned"

"What is that?"

"Spoilers" Was all I said before calling for the pokémons.

"Aww come on... please tell me" she pleaded

"Tell you what?" Jade said as she and the rest came to us

"I'll tell you later. Lets eat"

We all sat down on the blanket and I realised that we would need a bigger blanket if we were to catch any more pokémons.

After our meal and a few minutes rest it was time to hit the road again. This time it was only Jade, Angel, Noon and me since the rest were tired and asked to rest in their pokéballs.

"So tell me what we are going to do" Noon said as we were nearing the outskirts of Viridian

"Nope"

"I can probe his mind if you want to?" Jade said

"Kirl" was all I heard before Jade had a red handmark on her chin

"What was that for?" Jade asked Angel and she sounded really pissed. Noon and I looked at them

"Kirl kirlia kirl kirl"

"It was a joke! Damn it! You don't have to overreact."

"Kirlia" Angel sounded sorry

"You better be" Jade said as they both hugged

"I guess it was about probing my mind and Angel didn't like the idea?" I just double checked

"Yes and she overreacted cause she...mmmphh" Angel put a hand on Jades mouth

"What?"

~Nothing. Lets keep walking~

"Fine. But no probing of any kind, okay?" I said and Noon began laughing

"What?"

"Nothing... j-just my bad humor" She said as we made our way to the pokémon center.

We went through the doors to find another Joy in there

"Hello and welcome! How can we help you?"

"Hi! We would like a room and our pokémon checked up"

"Sure. Just put the pokéballs here" she put up a tray "And here's your key. You have room 232. it's on the second floor furthest down the hall" we returned Angel and Jade and put all the balls on the tray

"Okay, thanks a lot! When will we be able to pick up our pokémons?

"It will take about an hour and half"

"Okay, see you then" I said before turning around and began walking to our room with Noon following.

"So will y-you please tell me now?" she sounded desperate

"Soon"

"Oh come on... You're just messing with me, right?" she tried to act like she was mad but her bodylanguage told otherwise and I guessed she liked it

"Yup" was all I said before opening the door to our room. It wasn't a room. It was a small apartment. There were a kitchen, living room, bedroom and a bathroom. It had everything you could need but we didn't need any of that now.

"Now I can tell you"

"Finally!"

"We will be going to get you some new clothes for when you will co-ordinate and we will also get you a starter kit" I said and she looked at me like I lost it

"I don't have any money for that. -Beside, w-weren't we supposed to go out later in the evening?"

"Who said you would pay? And yes, I've made reservations and we have a table around 7pm"

"What do you mean?" she looked like a questionmark

"I mean I'll pay for you. Consider it a gift from me to you"

"I-I don't know what to say" she began

"A thank you is enough. Anyhow, we better get going now if we will have any time to freshen up before we go out on our dinner"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said as she gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek

We locked the door to our room and headed to the reception. After a quick stop to leave the key to Joy we made our way to the shopping district. The first thing I noticed when we got there was that i was packed with people and I started to regret doing this but when I looked at Noon looking at all the stuff I felt it was worth it. We picked out some dresses for her and Jade in a nearby store before heading towards "The co-ordinators". The store may have a simple name but it were filled with everything you could think of related to those festivals. After we made our own starterkit for Noon we were ready to head back.

"Wait. Do you think you can go a l-little before me?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I promised to buy something for Jade and I saw a shop that had it but it's a girl thing and I would b-be really embarassed if you would come with me"

"Okay. But remember that we have around an hour and a half before we have our reservation"

"It won't take long" She said as she disappeared in the crowd. I began walking back towards the pokémon center. After a few minutes of walking I stood at the doors when I saw someone I recognised.

"You!"

"Huh, what? Oh no! Please don't hurt me" the little boy who stole my bike stood at the window and looked inside.

"I won't hurt you. I just want an apology" I said in a calm tone

"Sorry for taking your bike and sorry for running off. I just panicked" He said and he sounded older than he was.

"It's okay. What are you doing here"

"Looking at my childr... I mean, looking at pokémons" That was weird

"Why did you almost said children?"

"I didn't do that" He said with panic in his voice

"Okay, just calm down. How about we meet up here tomorrow mid day and you can see my pokémon?"

"Yay, sounds fun!" -he said before he began walking away. What a weird child

"Rob!" I saw Noon coming towards me with two new bags in her hands

"Hey, are you done shopping?"

"Yes. A-and thanks for everything" She gave me a small kiss

"You're welcome" I said before I headed inside.

We went to the counter and picked up our pokéballs and room key. Once inside our room we put the bags in the couch except the last two bags.

"Mind if I shower first?" She asked as she held the bags close to her

"No, go ahead. I'll release all the pokémons and make some food for them"

I did as I said and began cooking a simple stew

Pov change (Noon)

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I opened the first bag and took out a dress I saw while Rob and I were in an another store. I was a little expensive but I think it will be worth it. I opened the second bag and I must find a good spot to hide one of the things in it. I bought a very sexy pushup bra with matching panties in an sex store. I also bought that strap-on me an Jade talked about and I must have been red as a tomato when I bought it cause the cashier looked at me funny. Thank Arceus it was a woman.

Damn... I realised I forgot my backpack. I unlocked the door and opened it a little

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you bring me my backpack?"

"Sure!"

I looked through the crack and saw her coming with it. I stretched out a hand and grabbed it

"Thanks a lot"

"No problem. Need help in there" I didn't see it but I bet she smirked

"Not now. Maybe next time"

"Okay" She sounded hurt before she giggled and I knew she was teasing

I put the strap-on at the bottom of the backpack and turned on the shower. When the temperature was right I stepped inside and cleaned myself.

Pov change (Rob)

I looked at the clock and saw that we had a little less than an hour before we had to be ath the restaurant and I heard Noon just became finished in the shower.

"Rob?"

"Yes"

"This is a little silly, b-but can you please look away when I come out of the bathroom?"

"Okay" I was very curious why but I decided to do as she asked. She opened the door and I waited in the kitchen looking out a window at the sky.

"You can enter the shower now if you want to" She said from the bedroom

"Okay" I made my way to the bathroom with my backpack in hand and locked the door. I looked in the mirror and saw that I really needed to shave. After I shaved my face I decided to be a little naughty. I changed the blades on my razor and trimmed my pubes. I didn't remove everything but it looked a little better.

After a nice shower I took out my best clothes and put on some perfume. Damn I look good.

"You ready" I asked Noon who still were in the bedroom

"Uhmm... yes..." she sounded weird

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... I just... hmmm..."

"What is it?"

"Promise not to laugh?

"Why would I laugh?

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise"

She opened the door and she came out. She wore a darkblue dree wich reached just elow her knees. Th front of the dress were made so she showed a perfect cleavage. She wore a pair of sandals witch matched the dress just perfect

"I... I'll go change" she turned around and began moving towards the bedroom again

"Stop!" she turned around again "Why change? You look amazing!" I just couldn't find words... she looked hot, sexy, pretty, sweet, cute... everything at the same time. She had made her hair and put on some makeup. She looked like a godess

"I look stupid and..."

"Don't say that. You look like a godess and I feel extremly lucky that I'm the one who will take you out tonight" She looked at me and then she came to me and gave me a hug

"Thank you" she wispered

"I've never worn clothes like this cause I've felt like I looked stupdid and out of proportion and..."

"Stop it. You are beatiful, no matter what you wear" She almost had tears in her eyes

"Shall we go" she said as she dried her eyes

"Yes." It was still warm outside so we decided not to take any jackets. We told the pokémons to behave and showed the how the TV worked before we headed out.

It was a short walk to the restaurant and we just enjoyed eachothers company.

"Good evening sir and madam"

"Good evening, I've made an reservation under the name Rob"

"Ah yes. The table is set for you just the way you asked. Please follow me"

We followed the waiter to a booth and on the table was seven red roses like I asked on the phone

"They're beatiful" Noon said as we sat down. Soon the waiter came with the menu

"Do you wish to have anything to drink while deciding what to eat?"

"Yes. A glass of red whine for me" I said and looked at Noon

"I'll have the same"

"Excellent choice" the waiter said as he moved towards the bar.

We both looked at the menu and I decided to begin with a soup and Noon took something I've never heard of, it was called "toast skagen".

When the food came in I saw it was a toast with some shrimps and a mix of somethings. I decided not to ask what it was.

After a while it was time to order the main course. I ordered steak with potato terrine and peppersauce. Noon ordered fish with a sallad. And I can say that there were no words spoken while we ate. It was just so damn good.

"So, how was the food?" I asked when we were finished with the main course

"It was very delicious, thank you"

"We still have dessert and I already ordered it"

"When did you do that?"

"I did it when I booked this table"

"Okay. Why?" she sounded very curious

"You'll see"

"Excuse me sir and madam" the waiter said as he came to the table

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to fill up your glasses?"

"No more whine for me but I would like a glass of champagne"

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the same"

"I'll be right back"

The waiter bowed and walked to the bar.

"So what is for dessert?" Noon asked after the waiter handed us our drinks

"Spoilers" I said and smirked

"Hey, I want to know" she pouted

"You will soon enough"

We chitchatted a little longer and I made a sign to the waiter that it was time for dessert. It was a slice of a cake made of white chocolatemousse with writing in pink glaze. It said "I love you Noon"

She just looked at the cake then she looked at me

"I wanted to say that to you so many times but I was afraid and I told you why. But what you said made me fell secure and I know I want to be with you. And if you want to be with me I would be happy to call you my girlfriend" she just kept looking at me before there were tears in her eyes and she got out of her chair and came over to me and hugged me hard

"Of course I would like to be your girlfriend!" she wispered in my ear. She released me and sat down again. She dried her tears on a napkin and how she did that without ruining her makeup is a mystery...

"When did you plan all this?" she asked after a few minutes while we were enjoying the cake.

"On our way to Viridian"

"But I never saw you talking on the phone"

"I called them after our lunch. While you were away doing the dishes" I explained

"Okay, but i just wonder... How do you feel about Jade and me? Sorry to ask when we are having a lovely evening but i really need to know"

"It's okay. I've thought about it a lot and I fell that I love you very much but I know Jade does too and I have no trouble sharing as long as I know you are happy"

"You really are a great guy" Was all she said before we took our last bite of the cake

"To us" I said as I raised the glass

"To us" Noon answered an we drank our champagne.

When we were finnished I paid the bill and we baegan walking back to the pokémon center. Once inside we took our key and made our way to our room. Once inside I grabbed Noon and pulled her close to me while kissing her passionetly. With our mouths still locked in our make out session I lifted her up and we made our way to the bedroom.

"What about the others?" Noon managed to ask

"In their balls" I answered

"Great" she said with a smirk.

I laid her down on the bed and began removing her dress. Once removed she sat up and took off my shirt and pants. I looked at her and she had some extremly sexy underwear on and it took a lot of willpower not to have sex with her right there.

"You like them?" She asked while tracing a finger on the fabric

"Yes, a lot" was all I could say

"I bought them just for you" she said while I laid down beside her and began kissing her neck.

I made my way down and kissed her breast. I managed to unhook her bra and I threw to the floor. I licked around her nipples and she moaned. Sfter a little while I began kissing her stomach and I moved lower while her moans came at a faster pace. I kissed her flower from the outside of her panties and I felt she was ver wet. I took hold at the side of her panties and began sliding them off of her legs.

Without a thread on her I could see all of her and she was very beatiful. I began licking her outer folds and her moans became louder. With two fingers I parted her outer folds and began licking her inner and she sounded like she was going crazy. I put a finger in her and with my thumb I massaged her clit all the while I licked her and she almost screamed now and I guessed she was close so I added another finger and that put her over the edge. As she came she squirted all over my face.

She laid there panting and tried to speak. Luckily I had a towel nearby so I dried my face and laid beside her.

"S-s-sorry" she managed to say

"Don't be" I said as I traced a finger around her breasts.

She suddenly sat up and moved to sit on top of my legs. She removed my boxers and took a firm grip around my cock. She began moving her hand up and down and it felt really great and I began to moan. She then lowered her head towards it and she opened her mouth and began to suck it. I almost came because she looked so hot doing it. After a little while I felt I was close and tried to signal to Noon cause I was unable to speak from the pleasure. I think she knew I was about to come since she increased the speed and that was all it took and I came in her mouth. I laid there panting and I saw her swallow, I almost came again...

"Mmm, tasted better than I thought" She said before she laid down by my side and we began making out again.

"Ready?" I asked after a little while

"I think so" she said with red cheeks wich made her look really cute.

I laid Noon on her back an positioned me so my cock was at her entrance. I looked at Noon and she just nodded and I pushed against her entrance. I was very carefull since I knew she never had sex before. It went int and damn she was tight. I began moving and I felt like coming but I used all my willpower not too. Noon moaned and played with her breast. I wasn't ready but she sat up

"Lay down" She wispered in my ear and I did what she said. She then sat down and positioned herself so I could enter her again and she began riding my cock.

"So-so-so good" she moaned I could tell she was taken by the pleasure. I began rubbing her clit and I felt her tighten ariund me before she came again. I came just a few seconds after that thanks to the extra tightness.

"I-I-I love you" she wispered before she fell asleep on top of me

"And I love you" I wispered back before I too fell asleep still inside her.

AN: Holy crap... That didn't turn out as I wanted (it got better). It is a long chapter but I couldn't help it. I wanted them to get together and I didn't want to wait more chapters... Next up is a meeting with Lolas former trainer and a call to Oak wich will change some of their plans...

Just a small reminder of wich pokémon is wich:

Noons pokémons:

Jade (Kirlia. Shiny. Female)

Felix (Eevee. Male)

Lola (Fennekin. Shiny. Female)

Robs pokémon

Angel (Kirlia. Shiny. Female)

Allie (Flareon. Female)

Angie (Pichu. Female)


	9. Chapter 6

Ch6

Noons pov

I woke up with Robs arms around me and I just laid there and enjoyed beeing close to him. I thought about yesterday and I couldn't help myself but I began giggling like mad. I accidently woke Rob up

"What?" he groggily asked

"Nothing... It's just... I'm so happy!" I said as I gave him a giant hug. He returned the hug and we laid there for a while.

"So what do you think our pokémons will say?" I said as I released him

"I don't know. How about we ask them?"

"What time is it?"

"Well... Lets just say they don't serve breakfast any more today" Rob said as he scratched the back of his head while stretching

"So... why aren't we up yet?"

"I forgot to set my alarm" he said as he got out of bed and stood up and I'm sure I began drooling

"Hey, Noon... My eyes are up here" He was teasing me when he saw that I was looking at his cock

"uhmm... yeah... soooo..." I began but I just couldn't help myself but I really wanted it more

"Sorry but we must check out in about 10 minutes" I snapped out of my trance when he said that

"10 minutes! But I haven't had the time to shower!" I began freaking out

"Hey. Take it easy. I were up a little in the early morning and I talked to Joy and you know the public spa at the beginning of the hall?"

"Yeah"

"We can borrow it for an hour and a half"

"How did you manage that?"

"I told her we needed to wash our pokémons" He said as he packed his stuff. I got out of bed and put some clothes on. Rob went down to the counter to leave the key and pick up the key to the spa. While I waited I decided to release my pokémons.

"Morning guys!"

"Morning"

"Fenne"

"Eevee"

"Listen. We will be borrowing the spa room in here for a little more than an hour and you can take a shower, relax or sit in the sauna for a while but remember to be ready to leave, okay?"

"Yes"

"Fen"

"Eev"

"Good" I said before Rob came up again.

"Got your towel?"

"Yes"

"Great, I'll just release my pokémons too" He released his pokémon and told them something similar to what I told mine.

We went into the spa and locked the door behind us. Lola and Allie went to the sauna, Angie and Felix went to the relaxation corner while Jade and Angel went to the shower area.

"So, want to take a shower?" I heard Rob said as he put an arm around me

"Of course" I giggled. We undressed and went into the shower area. Inside I noticed there weren't any walls between the showers. Then I saw Angel and Jade naked and they were sharing a shower

"What the..." was all I could say before Jade began massaging Angels breast and I thought I heard her say "bigger" under her breath. We just stood there and I guess we looked really stupid

"Enjoying the show?" Jade said to us and winked

"What are you doing?" Rob asked while he tried to hide his hard on. I think the girls didn't see it but I did and I felt I became wet... very wet.

"We are taking a shower"

"I... of course I see that..."

"Oh.. you mean this" Jade said as she pinched Angels nipple and began moving a hand towards her bald pussy

"Kirl" Angel moaned while Jade began rubbing her pussy

"This is a payback from yesterday" Jade stuck a finger inside Angel and it didn't take much for her to come

"Kirrrrliaaaaa" she almost screamed out as she came

"Rob"

"Yes?" He looked at Jade as he began moving towards them

"Before you get mad at me... I must tell you she was in on it and she has somethings she want to tell you" Jade said as Rob picked up Angel who sat on the floor panting

"Okay. I'll talk to you and Angel later. Now I just want to take a shower"

"With Noon?" she smirked

"Yes"

"Why? Are you a couple?"

"Yes"

"WHAT!" sounded like Jade wasn't ready for that and it was my time to smirk

"Noon! When did this happen?" she came over to me

"Yesterday"

"I'm so happy for you" She said before hugging me

"So did you went all the way?" she wispered in my ear and I felt my cheeks burn. Jade giggled and winked at me before going to an unoccupied shower. Angel had come down from her orgasm and she were showering.

"You coming?" Rob asked

"Y-yeah" I hung my towel beside Robs at the entrance and made my way over to him. So there we were. Two naked Kirlias, a naked Rob and me and I couldn't help to stare at the others. They were all so damn hot and sexy and it took all my willpower not to start a fourway. We washed our bodies and Rob and I helped eachother with the soap with a very annoying Jade who wissled and cheered for us. I guess she wanted a show. Angel just stood in her shower and didn't make a sound.

After we dried ourself and got dressed we called for the others and we got out of the showers.

We walked down the stairs to the reception and Rob handed Joy the key and thanked her.

Pov change (Rob)

We walked out of the pokémon center and I couldn't stop thinking about what Jade said. I decided that I would talk to them later

"Crap!" I burst out and the rest stopped and looked at me

"Sorry. I forgot to call Oak" I reached for the phone in my backpack and dialed Oaks number.

.

..

…

….

"No answer" I said while packing down the phone again.

"Lets go to the park. I promised someone to be there"

we walked to the park and there he was, the little boy who stole my bike and to whom I promised to show my pokémon.

"Hi!" He said when we got close

"Hello!" I said.

"Hi! I'm Noon" noon said as she kneeled down to his level

"I'm Me...Mike" the boy said

"This is our pokémons" I said as we made our way to one of the grassfields. All our pokémons acted weird around Mike and I guessed it was because he was young and a stranger to them.

"Can I play with them?" Mike asked

"Sure" Both Noon and I said

"But if they say no, you must respect that, okay?"

"Of course" He said before he began running around and playing with all the pokémons

"Did you notice?" Noon asked when we sat down beneath a tree

"What?"

"How the pokémons acted around Mike?"

"Yeah... weird"

"I'm wondering if there's more than meet the eye?"

"Probably... He has been acting weird the few times I've met him" I laid down

"Maybe he's just like that?" Noon said as she laid beside me and we enjoyed eachothers company.

"What did Jade mean in the shower?" Noon asked after a few minutes

"About Angel I mean?"

"I have no idea"

"Perhaps she wants you" Noon said and I thought she joked but she sounded serious

"I'll talk to her later. But what would you think about it?"

"What would you think about it?"

"Hey, I asked first"

"It's okay by me"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it to be honest"

*Ring ring*

"It must be Oak" I said as I dug out my phone

"Rob here"

…

"Uhuh"

…

"I see"

…

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something but we can talk then"

…

"Yeah, she's here"

…

"Okay, Its for you" I said as I handed Noon the phone

"Noon here"

…

"Are you serious!"

…

"I see"

…

"See you soon then"

…

"Bye"

…

She hung up the phone.

"My egg have hatched!"

"Congratulations! So, what pokémon was in it"

"He didn't say but since we have to go to Pallet I guess we will know soon"

"Yeah. I guess he told you"

"Yep. And I understand that we have to do it"

"Do what" Mike asked. We didn't see him come

"We must soon go to Pallet again to leave some very important stuff" Noon answered

"Okay. Can I come?"

"What about your parents? I asked

"My father is in heaven and I don't know if I have a mother" that sounded strange

"In heaven? Did he pass away?"

"It's a little hard to explain"

"Okay... Anyhow... Yes you can come if you want to. We have one more thing to do here in Viridian before we begin our walk and we will spend the night outdoors. You okay with that?" Noon asked

"Okay. Sounds fun"

"Okay, will you tell the other to come here?" Noon turned to me and asked

"Sure" I stood up

"GUYS! WILL YOU COME HERE PLEASE?" I called out

Within a minute all our pokémons were here.

Pov change (Noon)

Damn he got a strong voice.

"Jade, will you translate?"

"Sure"

"Lola. I know it is a touchy subject but we are going to look for your old trainer"

"Fe fe fen fenne fe fennekin "I know... I hate him and I still wanna burn his ass off... His name is Alec Gerard"

"Okay, what does he look like?"

"Fenne fennekin fe fen fenne fe" "Short, blonde hair, brown eyes, fake tan. A brat"

"I think I someone like that at the Pokémart earlier" Mike said

"Great, let's begin there" I said and stood up and the others followed.

After a short walk we stood outside the pokémart building and Rob was first to walk through the doors.

"Hey, Linda! How are you" He said to the girl behind the counter

"Oh! Hi Rob! Long time no see. How's everything?" the girl named Linda answered and they hugged

"It's been great! How about you?"

"Well, same as usual"

"Okay. We are looking for a person who is an asshole"

"Blonde?"

"Yes"

"Brown eyes"

"Yup"

"Fake tan"

"Sounds like him"

"He will surely come here soon, he comes in once per hour and keeps hitting on me"

"Why? Haven't you told him?"

"I don't know why, but I guess it's because i'm smoking hot" she began laughing and I didn't understood what was so funny. She was quite tall, almost as tall as me, big breasts, beatiful skin and face. She looked extremly attractive and I was very jealous

"Told him what?" I had to ask

"Well..." Linda began "I don't like boys"

"Oh, you're a lesbian!" Jade happily said and I swear to Arceus I could sink through the floor

"Well... You could call it that..." Linda said as she looked very uncomfortable

"What do you mean?" I asked because now I was curious.

"I was born a girl and while growing up I felt like a boy, I dressed like a boy and behaved like a boy. But that isn't the worst part... When I turned 18 I decided to do a sexchange... but in the middle of things my doctor blacked out..."

"Okay.. so what happened to you?"

"I will come to that"

"I woke up in my room at the hospital with a letter beside my bed saying that my organ was changed so far so good. But when I sat up I realised they accidently gave me the wrong hormones as these" she cupped her breasts "began to form. I was an A-cup, now I'm double D and I love it"

"So... you have a penis and breasts?" Jade sounded confused

"Yes"

"Weird"

"Hey, it's my life!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Jade apologised and made a small bow

"It's okay. I know it's hard to understand"

"A little to be honest" I said

"Hey, there comes your guy" Linda pointed out the window

"Wanna have fun with him like we did Ron?" Rob asked as he smirked

"Sure" Linda said and I didn't understand what they meant but Rob dragged us all to the backroom

"Okay. This is my idea" he began as Linda greeted Alec out in the store "Linda know what to do since we done this before. When things are beginning to get hot out there I want you Noon to walk out that door" he pointed to the backdoor "and get in through the front door, tap his shoulder and ask what he was doing with your girlfriend"

"Okay"

"After a few seconds, ask if he wants to join you two in the backroom and he will probably say yes"

"Okay... I think I know where this is going" I almost began laughing like an evil scientist at his plan

"When he gets here. Linda will say she likes bondage and tie him to a chair. Then we will ask him about Lola and call the police here."

"Aww. I hoped I were to smack him" I joked

We laughed a little and we heard how Alec tried to woo Linda. Rob and the other pokémons hid and I walked out the backdoor and made my way to the front.

"How about a date sugar?" Alec said to Linda as I walked through the doors and it took a lot of will not to laugh. I reminded myself what he did and I used that anger.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend!?" I angrily asked as I walked towards him

"G-g-girlfriend?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" I raised my hand and were ready to smack him

"N-no"

"Hey, sweetie, calm down" Linda said and I knew her part. I lowered my hand

"Sorry. I had no right" I said to Alec and I felt sick to my stomach even when pretending to be nice to him

"It's okay"

"No... Hey, how about we make it up to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, me and my lovely Linda in the backroom for a few minutes" I said as I traced a finger on his chest and I could tell he was about to do anyhing I asked

"y-y-yes" He was taken by lust now and I nodded at Linda who hung up the closed sign.

We walked inside the backroom and Linda took out a chair

"How about I make extra special for you?" Linda said as she pushed him into the chair

"What?" he almost snapped out of his trance

"The thing is I like bondage and" she leaned down and traced a finger from his knee towards his dick. "I love it when I can tie someone" She almost wispered the last part and I could swear Alec was about to cum right there

"S-s-sure" he said as Linda begun tie him down and I saw she'd done it before.

"So. Now we can talk" Rob said as he came out from behind some boxes followed by the pokémons

"Where's Mike?" I wispered to Jade

"In the kitchen" she wispered back

"Noon got some question to you and you have to answer them, okay?" Rob said

"O-okay" From being aroused to almost pee himself, Alec sat there

"Right. Do you know this Fennekin?" I said as I picked up Lola

"Y-yes. S-she looks w-w-weird and no one wante to t-t-trade her so I l-l-left her in the w-w-woods"

"Fe fenne fen fenne fe fe fenne fe fenn fennfe fennefe fennekin!" Lola sounded mad

"She said that's a lie. He tried to sell her at first as a sexslave since her second evolution is popular in those circles" Jade said

"Are you lying?" Rob has his arms crossed and looks extremly badass and I just want to jump him and... Crap... Back to reality

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes"

"If that happens again..." was all he said and Alec pissed himself.

"I left her out there because she wouldn't evolve! I couldn't sell her and I tried to fuck her and that didn't work! I left her out in the woods to die!" He told us everything and I heard a soft click from somewhere. Turns out Linda recorded it all while she called the police.

"Be happy we are nice people, cause Lola here wants to burn your ass off and I'm very tempted to let her" I said to Alec and he looked pale as a ghost

"Have you done this before?" Rob asked still calm and still badass

"I-I-I've sold three pokémons before. Two gardevoirs with weird haircolors and a Lopunny" Now I saw that Rob was mad.

"Angel and Jade. Can you probe this assholes mind about those two Gardevoirs? I think you two know them... You don't have to but I got a feeling they might be your parents" Now I understood why he was mad. Noon and Jade weren't abandoned, their parents might have been kidnapped

"KIRL!" was all Angel said before she began glowing soft pink

"Okay..." Jade said as she looked at her and then began the samething.

After a few seconds both had tears running down their cheeks and I knew it was true.

Luckily the police came soon after cause Rob looked like he could kill Alec and to be honest I felt a little bit scared. Linda wasn't around to see it wich was a bit of luck, she was at the counter again and managing the store. When Alec were brought away Rob calmed down and he came and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry you saw me like that"

"I was scared"

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you why I reacted like that but I really need to calm down first and I know two who need us right now" He was right. I walked to Jade who sat in the corner crying her eyes out and Rob went to Angel who just stood there shaking.

I sat down beside Jade and put an arm around her and she turned to me and hugged me hard while crying even more. I hugged her back and we just sat there

"Noon. Please tell me he will be behind bars"

"He will"

"That fucking asshole kidnapped my parents and left me and sis to die" I've never heard her use such words before

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked as I rubbed her back

"I'll try... The day before we were left alone was like any other day. We woke up, played with mom and dad, ate our meals and we went to our so called room in our cave and mom and dad to theirs" she began crying again and I hugged her

"Thanks... We woke up the other day and we went to their room and they weren't there... we searched around and we couldn't find them. We waited the whole day and they didn't come and we thought we became abandoned..." she was about to cry again and I moved so I sat behind her with my arm around her so she could lean back and relax a little

"Now I know what really happened and I am glad that I chose to probe his mind. My parents were kidnapped by him and his Mightyena. After beeing trained as slaves they were sold to someone named Max Andersson from Hoenn. Wich means they might still be alive. Please Noon can we check if they are?"

"Of course. We will go to Oaks lab tomorrow and we can ask him for help to look it up in the PC-system"

"Thanks Noon"

"Anything for you and you know it"

We sat there for a while until Rob came and we decided it was time to hit the road. We went out to the store to talk a little to Linda before leaving and she wished us good luck

While walking towards Pallet I told Rob that I, Lola and Jade would walk a little bit behind them cause I needed to talk to Lola

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you but I promise I'll protect you with my life and nothing like that will never happen again" I told Lola as I held her tight

"Fenne fen fennekin fennfe"

"She says she is gratefull and promise to work hard for you"

I gave Lola a small kiss on top of her head

"And I'll work hard for you, all of you" I said as I ran to Rob

After a few hours walk we decided to set up camp. Rob and Angel put up the tent while Lola and Angie practised some firetype moves. Allie, Mike and Felix just played around and Jade and me made sallad.

We ate and decided to go to bed to get a good nights sleep and we all felt we needed it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Okay... Once again a long chapter, but not as long as the last ones. I can't help myself while writing it seems... Anyhow, I noticed that there are some typos and I will read through the whole story and try to correct them. Also I will change a few things, but nothing big. I would be gratefull if you helped me point out some of the typos and maybe some of the grammatic errors. And with that I'm off.

PS. ch7 will be up sunday or monday ;)


	10. Chapter 7

Ch7

I woke up with both Robs and Jades arms around me and I enjoyed laying there. I listened to the sounds outside and I heard some bird pokémon chirping and I guessed it was early morning.

"Hnng... more... please give me more" Jade wispered in her sleep and by the way she moved I guessed it was a good dream.

I quietly sat up and saw Mike asleep with Angie as a pillow and Robs blanket over him and Allie used him as a pillow. I tried to reach my bag but since Rob had his arm around my waist I couldn't get very far. After a few smooth movements I was free and I took my bag and headed out.

~Where are you going?~ Jade asked in my mind

"You're awake?"

~Yup~

"I'm going to do some morning routines" I wispered out to no one but I knew she heard

~Okay. Don't be long, I'm cold~

"Okay, I'll hurry"

I did my routine and headed back to the tent.

~Finally~ I just smiled at her and laid down beside her and crawled close and held her tight

"Still cold?" I wispered to her

"Nope, just horny since your breast feel so good against mine right now" She wispered back

"I promise that next time we sleep indoors I'll give you some special treatment"

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind?"

"Not going to tell"

"Aww come on"

"Nope"

"Fine. Better be good"

"That I can promise" She didn't knew about the strapon yet but she will soon enough.

I heard Rob move about an hour later and decided to wake him.

"Morning sexy"

"Morning beatiful" he answered

"How about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good!" I heard from Mikes corner and I laughed

"Then let's make some"

We all got dressed and got out of the tent. Mike, Allie and Lola were guarding the tent and made some fire while me and Jade went to get some water. Rob and Angel were chopping some berries and made some simple berry juice. Felix and Allie were still asleep.

"Why did we let them sleep again?" I asked Jade

"Do you want the version I told Rob or the real reason?"

"What did you tell Rob?"

"That they both had nightmares and couldn't sleep"

"And the real reason?"

"The had a huge amount of sex untill they both almost passed out"

"Okay... Will there be any eggs?"

"Nope, Allie is too young"

"Good. I feel we have some things to take care of before any of us can have children" I realised what I said and I began blushing while I imagined me and Rob married and having a kid or five

"Noon?"

"Huh, yes?"

"You're drooling"

"What, no I'm not"

Jade laughed and we made our way back to camp were Rob and Angel were done with the juice and sandwiches. We sat down and ate our breakfast.

After the dishes were done we packed up camp and began our last few kilometers to Pallet.

Pov change (Rob)

I have to talk to Angel soon. She have barely said a word since Viridian.

I was lost in thoughts when Noon tapped my shoulder. I snapped out of it

"Do you think Dawn is still in Pallet?"

"I don't know to be honest. Why don't you give her a call?" I handed her my phone and she stopped for a bit so I decided to talk to Angel. But first I released Angie

"Mike?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you can take Angie for a walk?"

"Sure"

"Sorry but I need to talk to Angel alone and do you think you can occupy him for a while?" I wispered to Angie and she nodded. They both went away a little bit and I walked to where Angel was

"Are you okay?"

~Hmmm... yes~

"Just wondering since you've been very quite since Viridian"

~I know It's just that... well... how do I say this... There's been a lot going on lately and I've feel lost and confused~

"You do know I'm here for you?"

~Yes but you're also a part of why I'm confused. I know what Noon and sis been doing and to be honest I thought it was weird but...~ her cheeks began getting red

"But what?"

~Well... I want to try having sex with you~ Noon was right... But I'm never telling her that

"Why?"

~I think you're handsome, sexy and I feel secure when I'm with you~

"I understand and if that's what you want then let's go for it" She threw herself around my neck and hugged me tight

~Thank you! I thought you would hate me if I asked~

"I would never hate you. You mean to much for me"

She tightened her hug and her breasts felt amazing against me but I heard Noon hung up the phone so I got out of the hug

"We will continue when we are alone" I wispered to her

~Can't wait~

"Where's Mike?" Noon asked as she handed me my phone

"He'll be here soon. He's out walking with Angie"

"Okay. Dawn was still in Pallet and I told her about us and she sounded a bit weird but I don't think it's something to worry about" Oh crap... I'm doomed

"Okay"

Angie and Mike came just a few minutes after Noon and we walked the last kilometer to Pallet.

When we got to Pallet we headed directly to Oaks labaratory. I rang the bell and Oak opened

"Ah, welcome! How are you all?"

"Fine" Noon answered

"Good" I answered

"Awesome!" Mike said

"Great" Jade answered

"Kirl" Angel said

"That's good. And I see your Ralts have evolved" Oak said and I nodded as we headed inside.

"So tell me what has happened? I got a call from the police about a forced evolution, is that correct?"

I told Oak about the poachers, the poor Poochyena and all that happened.

"... So this is the collar" I handed him the busted collar

"I see. Well you're lucky to be alive" He said as he took the collar

"Well... I've had some training so it's a little more than luck" I said as I scratched my neck

"This is interesting. And not in a good way. This collar will force the cells in any pokémon to trigger evolution but it's not stable. Thats why the Poochyena returned to normal when you took off the collar" Oak explained

"Okay so if we encounter anything like this again we just try to remove the collar?"

"Yes, but be careful so you don't hurt the pokémon"

"I will"

"Good. And now to another thing" he turned to Noon

"Follow me" We followed him to a big room where there were a lot of eggs and some small pokémons

"This one's yours" He handed noon a small Charmander

"She is very powerfull for being so young. But that's what to be expected when Ashs Chrizard mated with one of the strongest females he could find"

"Who is the mother?" Noon asked

"Cynthias Garchomp" I thought Noon would pass out cause that baby will grow up to become a real powerhouse with those two as parents

"And there is one more thing" Oak said as he handed Noon Charmanders ball

"What?"

"Promise me you will tell me everything about her while she travels with you"

"Sure"

"Thank you. It's rare to get an oppurtunity like this"

"You're welcome" Noon said while we were walking to the door

"See you, good bye" Oak waved after us

We headed towards Delias house to meet up with Dawn. Ash was out of town.

"Do you think we can walk by the pokémon mart before we head to your sister?"

"Sure"

We walked towards the store. We walked through the doors to be met by Delia and she gave us a huge hug.

"I'm so glad to see you both!"

"Thanks. How's everything going?"

"It's going great! This job is really fun"

"Glad you think so" I looked around and the whole store was a little more clean than when I left.

"We should get a move on. We'll see you soon again" I said as we walked through the doors

"We will" Delia said while waving her hand

"So... were's Dawn?" I asked when we walked away from Delias house instead towards it

"She's at the park" Good, lots of people

"Okay"

After a few minutes of walking we arrived at the small park and Dawn came to us before we could see her and she hugged Noon before she turned towards me...

"So..." I'm so dead

"So what?" I almost hear the bells now

"SO what did I tell you before you were leaving?"

"That I shouldn't hurt Noon?" Any second now...

"Yes" What she did then surprised me... she gave me a huge hug

"Thank you. It was a long time since I saw her this happy. I thought I scared you away but I don't want Noon to be hurt"

"I promised you I wouldn't hurt her right?" She released me from her hug

"I know but I didn't thought you two would be a couple"

"Well... we both really liked eachother and to be honest, I was the one who said we should take it slow in the begining."

"Wich I'm really happy for" Noon said

We made our way towards one of the benches and released all our pokémons so they could play for a bit. Mike joined them while we sat on the bench just talking about nothing in general.

A few hours passed and we decided it was time to go. We said our farewells to Dawn and made our way to the outskirts of Pallet.

"So... Where should we sleep tonight?" Noon asked

"How about my place?"

"Sounds good"

We began walking towards my cabin and I noticed Noon looking at me like she wanted to say something but when she saw me looking she looked away.

We got to the cabin and we walked inside

"Okay... what is it?" I asked

"Well... This is awkward but I promised Jade something special and do you have a guestroom or something like that?" Noon was red like a tomato

"I have a spare room you can use but what about Mike?"

"I wanna sleep in the tent with Allie and Angie!" Mike said when he came into the room from the kitchen

"Sure, I'll set it up for you" I said as I walked outside.

After a few minute the tent were up and Mike, Angie and Allie got in the tent. I left them some sandwiches and juice

"Goodnight, sleep well. If there is anything you want you know where to find us"

"Yeah, thanks"

I walked inside again to fin Angel alone on the couch. I sat beside her and put my arm around her. I held her tight to me and I felt her relaxing.

"Are you sure about this" I asked her while rubbing her back

~Yes, I really want this. I know you love Noon but I love you too and I hope you have enough love for the both of us~ her cheeks were red

"I do love you too and I always will" She looked at me for a second before slamming her lips against mine. I returned the kiss while picking her up. I carried her to my bed.

Pov change (Noon) Small time jump back

"So, I understand you want to have sex with Rob?" I asked Angel when we got some alone time

"Ki"

"She says yes" Jade translated

"And why do you tell me?"

"Kirl kir kirlia kirl kir"

"She wants to know if you're okay with it"

"I'm okay with it"

"Kirl"

"She says thanks"

I gave Angel a hug before I stood up and took Jades hand

"Sorry to leave you but Rob will be in any second"

"Kirl ki kirl"

"she says it's okay"

I led Jade inside the guest room and locked the door

"Why..."

I put a finger to her lips

"Remember this word I'm about to tell you cause it's a stopword. If you feel you want to stop just yell it, okay?"

"Oka..." I once again put a finger to her lips

"Only speak when I say it's okay"

she nodded

"Good. The stopword is pokéball"

She nodded again.

I took out some rope I bought a few days ago and tied Jades arms behind her back. She looked at me with lust and confusion

"Does my little pet not know what's about to happen?"

She shook her head

"You will know soon enough. Right now you just sit here til I get back."

She nodded and I walked out the door to change. I put on a pair of black panties, a black bra and stay ups. I walked inside again and lit some candles and I felt Jades eyes at me and I bent down to pick up a few things from my bag. I turned towards Jade with a smirk and moved close to her. I kissed her lips and let my tongue explore her mouth.

After some making out I decided it was time for some more fun and I laid Jade down on the bed. I tied her legs to the bed posts and began taking of her clothes. I decided to go slow so I took a grip at the end of her dress and pulled it slowly over her legs, then over her stomach, her breasts and finally her arms, wich I momentarily let go off the ropes. Once the dress was off I tied her arms to the other two bed posts.

"Aww, my little pet is turned on" I said as I massaged the ouside of her pussy. She began moaning

"But it's not time for that yet" I removed my hand and now she looked really confused. I moved up a bit and began massaging her breasts. She began moaning again. I pinched her Nipple and she moaned out loud.

"Does my pet like that?"

She nodded and I pinched the other nipple too and she moaned again. I took out two nipple clamps with vibrators and put them on her nipples. I turned the vibrators to the lowest level. Jade moaned a lot now.

"Now my pet. You had your fun but now it's my turn" I sat so the front of my panties was right above her mouth

"Lick your masters pussy" I said to her and she began licking it from the outside of my panties and it felt really good. I moaned and decided to take them off. I moved away from Jade and saw she wanted to say something

"You can speak for now"

"I want to lick masters pussy more, can I do that please?"

"I see. So you love pussy?"

"Only masters"

"Good" I removed my panties and sat back down in the same position as before and Jade began licking again and I thought I would come right there but I came after a few minutes. I panted as I sat beside Jade.

"Does my pet want to come?"

She nodded. I increased the level on the vibrators and reached for my bag. I pulled out the strapon and showed it for Jade and I saw she looked excited

"You may answer this question, Where does my pet want it?"

"M-my butt" she half wispered

"I didn't hear my pet"

"In my butt" she said a little bit louder

"So my pet is feeling brave?"

She nodded. I put on the strapon

"But we can't go in dry." I said as I sat beside her with the dildo part just beside her face.

"Does my pet know what to do?"

She nodded as she began licking the dildo. She then took it in her mouth and sucked it. I sat there playing with my breasts while Jade gave a blowjob.

"That's enough." I untied her legs and arms.

"On all four" I said and she obeyed

I began licking around her butthole and I put a finger in there. It was tight so I had to loosen her up a little. I licked and put another finger in and repeated with a third. By now Jade was so wet that her juices ran along her legs. I took out my finger and positioned myself so the dildo was at her butthole. I slowly let it sink into her and she moaned loud while the dildo went all the way in.

I pulled out a little and then pushed in again. I repeated this slow for a while so she would loosen up a bit.

"Does my pet like this?"

"Y-Yeah! More master! Please pound my butthole!" I've never heard her talk like that

"As my pet wish" I increased the speed and Jade moaned more. I reached for my bag again and pulled out a small dildo. Jade didn't notice and I hid it behind me.

"On your back" I said as I pulled out. She whimpered a little but did as she was told. When she had repositioned I once again began fucking her butthole. Her juices were making the strapon all slick and I increased the speed even more than before and Jade almost screamed now. I decided it was time so I took the other dildo and put it in her pussy with the vibrator setting on highest and she came hard. She squirted all over the bed and me. I slowly pulled out the strapon and dildo and put them in a bag. I loosened the nipple clamps and put them in the same bag. I kissed her nipples and then her lips.

"Holy Arceus! That was something else." Jade said as she laid there panting

"I know. I saw something like that a few years back and I wanted to try it"

"I loved it"

"Glad to hear that cause it felt good beeing a dominatrix"

"A domi-what?"

"A dominatrix, a female who love to dominate her lover"

"Okay" I pulled Jade close and gave her a kiss

"Let's go to sleep"

"Mmm. Sounds good"

"Good night my lovely pet" I said as I kissed her cheek

"Good night master"

We held eachother close as we drifted of to sleep

Pov change (Rob) Continue from where we left them

I laid Angel on my bed and began removing her dress. She didn't have any kind of underwear and I saw all of her and she was beatiful. She noticed me watching

~Something wrong?~

"No, it's just that you're so beatiful" she began blushing and I began taking of my clothes. I crawled beside her and held her tight and kissed her. We made out for a few moments and my hands explored all of her backside. From her firm ass to her well toned shoulders. We broke our make out session and I began kissing her neck and moved down to her breasts. I massaged her right breast while kissing and sucking on her left nipple.

After a few minutes I moved lower down and kissed her flower and she moaned loud now. I put a finger inside her while licking

~P-please. Put your penis in me. I need you now~ She pleaded and I positioned so the head och my cock was at her entrance

"This might hurt a lot before it feels good"

She nodded and I slowly put it in. I met her barrier and before I knew it she pushed herself at me. She let out a cry of pain and I held her tight. I began moving slow and she moaned softly before I began speeding up. It didn't take long for her to cum and I wasn't far behind. After we both came I pulled out and laid beside her,

~Thank you~

I held her close to me and she fell asleep. I pulled the cover over us and I fell asleep soon after.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the delay. I've had some trouble with my work so I've not had any inspiration for writing. But I felt the need to today and this is the result. I hope you enjoy it


	11. AN2

**I've been rewriting some stuff in the chapters and also corrected some of the typos and grammatic errors. There is probably still some typos and grammatic errors but I'll try to clean the story from time to time and hopefully I'll be able to rid the story of them. I also noticed I switched Allie and Angie in some places and I've corrected that.**

**Right now there is 7 chapters + prologue and I'm aiming for atleast 40 chapters and maybe a 2-3 chapter epilogue. I'll try to update once a week but sometimes it may take a little longer and sometimes I'll upload more than one chapter in a week. When I'm finished with this story I'll start a darker one connected to this one. More info to come about that...**

**I want to thank you all who follows this story! Without you I wouldnt be able to write this story.**

**Spoiler Alert! don't read below if you don't want to know what happens in the next 10 chapters**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In the coming 10 chapters there will happen a lot of things. Mike will reveal his true self, Rob will take a persons life, Noon will be badly injured. 3 pokémons will evolve, 2 new pokémons will join them. Rob and Noon will have a huge fight wich will make them be alone for one or two chapters. And of course there will be some more sex scenes.**


	12. Chapter 8 (first part)

CH8

I woke up sweating and panting.

"No, not again" I wispered to myself before I got out of bed. I snuck out to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Why now?" I asked myself before drinking the water. I looked at the clock and it read 3 am.

I've had the same dream I had when I was young. It was me and my parents happily playing in the backyard when suddenly the sky turns dark and my mom falls to the ground with dead eyes and bullet holes in her and my fathers limbs being pushed together and he is put in a box by an unknown force. When I turn around HE is there, the corrupt ranger, a man named Paul Ward, but everyone called him shortie. He stands there laughing and pointing at me like I'm next and thats when I wake up.

I walked to the living room and turned on the computer.

After about an hour of playing I noticed a pink glow behind me. I turned around... No one there.

"What the..." I turned back towards the game but I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't alone in the room. I played for another ten minutes and once again there was a pink glow from behind me. I decided to try to be smart and I turned on the webcam but once again there was no one behind me

"Watcha doing?" I almost fell out of the chair when I heard the soft feminine voice. Then I heard a giggle and I looked around the room but I was alone.

"You know it's rude not to answer" I kept looking around and I was sure I was loosing it

"P-playing a game" I answered out in the dark

"What game?" the bodyless voice asked

"It's called Minecraft"

"What do you do in that game?"

"You collect resources and build stuff"

"Sounds fun. Can I play with you?"

"Not to be rude but there's only me here" Once again I heard giggling before I saw a pink glow right beside me

"No, I'm here" the small feline creature said. Now I'm sure I've lost it because there it was, the pokémon I wanted for my dream team, Mew.

"How?..." was all I could say and she giggled again

"I've been traveling with you for two days now and I've followed you since you met Noon"

"I don't recall you travelling with us..." she giggled again

"You probably know me like this" she said before turning into Mike

"I knew something was off about you!" I almost yelled

"I know you knew that. Your pokémon told me" she said before yurning back to Mew

"So... why did you followed us?"

"Well... I was bored to be honest. Mewtwo is no fun and Ash doesn't travel so much anymore. So I decided to follow someone else and I found you and Noon so I decided to follow you and it's been fun"

"In what way?"

"Your pokémons are extremly happy and enjoys having a good time... in more way than one" she said as she glanced towards my room and I felt my cheeks turn red

"So you knew?"

"Of course! She told me about what she felt and I urged her to not be afraid of trying. After all she does love you a lot and I can see why. You're a good man with a good heart. And for that I'm asking if I too can come with you on your journey?" I was speechless. Mew herself asked me if I would let her travel with me

"So?..." she looked at me waiting for an answer

"Of course you can" was all I could say

"Yay. So take out a pokéball so you can catch me then. But you must promise me two things"

"What?"

"First you must treat me good and second, if I ever want to leave you must release me, okay?"

"Of course. I treat all my pokémons as good as I can and if you or anyone of them want to leave for whatever reason I won't hold you back" I said as I grabbed a pokéball from my belt

"Good" was all she said before she flew over and tapped the button in the middle.

I just sat there after the red light had disappered.

Pov change (Noon)

I stretched out my back and felt Jade hold on to me. I managed to get out of her grip and made my way out of the room to the living room to see Rob sitting there and staring at a pokéball.

"Morning" I said to him and all he did was mumble something back

"Something wrong?"

"Pinch me" he answered and he looked weird

"What?"

"Pinch me" I did as he said

"Thanks. Now I know I'm not dreaming..."

"What do you mean?"

"I caught Mew"

"Come again?!" I was shocked at what he said

"I caught Mew" he turned to face me

"How?"

"She came to me asking to come with me as my pokémon" he looked puzzled and happy at the same time

"Okay..."

"It was Mike who was Mew" Now I was lost

"But Mike's just a small boy"

"Wait" He opened the ball and the small pink feline came out

"Hi Noon"

"Ehm... Hi Mew"

"Can you tell Noon what you told me?" Rob asked Mew

"Sure" she happily said and told me everything

"Okay. I see..." was all I could say

"I need to sleep more. How about we get up around nine?" Rob asked

"Sounds good. I just need some water first" I answered

Rob got up and put his arms around me and kissed me.

"See you in a few hours" he said as he released me

"Sure"

I got to the kitchen and drank some water. I felt this was going to be a weird day.

I got back to bed to find Jade sprawled out all over the bed and there was no room for me. I decided to punish her for this so I gently tied her legs and arms to the bed posts again and woke her up.

"What... what the!" she said when she found out she was tied down

"You decided to take the whole bed" I said

"Pokéball" I quickly untied her

"I'm sorry if I scared you" I said as I sat beside her and hugged her and she began crying

"I-it's not that" she said between her sobs

"Then what is it? I'm here for you"

"I dreamt about my parents and I panicked when I was tied down"

"I'm so sorry" I said as I hugged her tighter

"It's okay now but please not again"

"Of course! I promise to never do that again"

"Thanks"

We sat there for a while and I felt terrible for putting her through that

"Noon?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ask Oak about Max Andersson"

"No. But I asked one of his co-workers and he looked into it and it turns out Max buys pokémon sex slaves and rehabilitates them to either go back to the wild or stay at his mansion. I got his number and we can call him later today"

"Thank you Noon. Thank you" She said while hugging me harder.

"Hey, like I've told you, I'd do anything for you" I said as I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek

"I know"

"Let's get back to bed. We got about four hours before we have to get up"

"Okay"

We laid down and I told Jade to lay on her side and I crawled behind her and held her tight

"Love you" I wispered in her ear

"Love you too" I heard her mumble before falling asleep again

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A very short chapter but I promise the next one will be very shocking and somewhat disturbing. But also very interesting. I'll try to have that chapter up this weekend but I won't promise anything.


	13. Chapter 8 (second part)

CH8 pt2

I woke up again feeling terrible for what I did against Jade. I guess she felt that since she held me tighter and I felt better almost instantly.

I laid there thinking back and I realised that the last few days had been very busy.

"Noon, you awake?" I was brought back from my thoughts by my cute Kirlia, Jade

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Couldn't really sleep"

"Okay" she stretched and the blanket fell off. I saw that she was still nude and I felt hot

"Like the view?" she teased

I brought her close to me and gave her a kiss

"You know I do, sexy"

We made out and I felt her hands on my breasts and she began massaging them

"Hnn, more" I moaned and she continued

"Does master feel good?" She was back to our roleplay from yesterday

"Yes" I managed to answer

"How does master want it? Please teach your pet"

"I want you to lick my pussy like there's no tomorrow and if you're good you might get a treat"

"Yay!" was all she said before she began licking me and damn it felt good. I let her lick for a few minutes.

"Pet. Come here" Jade stopped and looked at me

"Did I do bad, master?"

"No. You were very good so you deserve something. Do you have any wish?"

"Yes. I want master to say how she feels about me" I was a bit shocked but her wish was my law.

"Jade, I love from all of my heart and I see you as a partner more than anything else. And I want us to be together for as long as we live. But as you know, I love Rob too but, don't tell him, I love you more"

She just sat there looking at me. I guessed it took a few seconds for her to register what I said cause she threw herself at me and hugged me tight.

"I love you too Noon! You're the best thing that happened to me and I'm honored that you feel like that about me"

"I thought you knew how I felt?"

"Well, I guessed but I wanted you to say it" she said as she kissed me

I returned the kiss and we began making out again. It wasn't long until Jades hand were cupping my pussy and massaging it. I returned the favor and we sat there massaging each oters pussies.

Jade came first with me following close behind. We laid down and just listened. We heard Rob snoring, some bird pokémons chirping and it was very peacefull.

I guess we laid there for an hour before Robs alarm went off and it was time to get up.

Pov change (Rob)

Huh what a crazy night. First my nightmare, then Mew. Let's just hope the rest of the day will go smothly and nothing big happens.

I got out of bed and heard that Noon and Jade were up already. I turned to bed again and saw that Angel laid there naked with a huge grin

~Morning sexy!~

I sat down and kissed her stomach

"Morning hottie" She blushed

~So what's the plan for today?~

"No idea, guess we'll discuss it at breakfast"

~I see~ she got out of bed and stretched and I saw all of her and I became hard as a rock

~Hehe, I see that~ she said as she made her way closer to me

When she got to me she put her hand on my cock through my jeans and rubbed it while kissing me passionately. She broke the kiss and kneeled down in front of me

"What..."

~Shhh. Let me handle it~ She silenced me by taking out my cock and putting it in her mouth.

You could tell she was inexperienced but it still felt really good. She sucked me hard while fingering herself and I felt I was beggining to get close so I asked her to stop. Before she could say anything I had laid her down on my bed and I positioned myself at her entrance and entered her.

She was just as tight as yesterday and it felt awesome. Angel moaned like crazy and I swore I heard a giggle but I didn't care. All I wanted was for Angel to feel good.

I pulled out

~Why did you stop?~

"I want you on all four?"

~Okay~ she repositioned and I entered her again from behind. She moaned louder than before and I bent forward so I could reach her breasts. I massaged them while thrusting in and out of her and I was about to explode but I wanted her to come first. I moved my right hand from her breast to her pussy and I began massaging her clit and that was all it took cause she came and she became so tight I almost couldn't move and I too came.

We laid there panting and now I'm sure of it, I hear giggling

"Angel, can you open the door with psychic?" I wispered

~But Noon and sis is there~

"I know and I want to teach them a lesson"

~okay~ She pulled the blanket over us before opening the door. Noon and Jade fell into the room and almost on top of each other

"Hey! What was that for?" Jade said as she pushed herself up from the floor

"It's not nice to eavesdrop" I answered her and I saw thet Noon just looked at the floor

"Yeah but I couldn't help it! You were not quite. I swear Arceus himself heard you two"

"So why did you feel the need to stand at the door to listen?"

"We didn't listen. We tried to mphh" Noon had put her hand over Jades mouth

"What?"

"Nothing!" Noon panicked

"Yes, or else you wouldn't silence Jade" I told her and she was red like a tomato

"Fine...Promise you don't freak out"

"Sure"

"We tried to catch a glimpse of you two. Sure we all showered together but we just wanted to see you have sex with Angel" Noon looked at me

"Why?" was all I could say. I was a bit shocked...

"I don't really know..."

"That's not a good answer"

"I know but I don't know how to explain"

"Fine. Let's just drop it. Now if you two could make some breakfast so me and Angel can get dressed would be fine" I was a bit annoyed to be honest

"Okay" they both answered at the same time.

I took a deep breath as I put my clothes on again and helped Angel out of bed.

~Why were you annoyed?~

"I got a bit irritated that they tried to spy on us and couldn't give a good reason"

~should I talk to sis?~

"Only if you want to. You don't have to do it for my sake"

~Okay~

"Breakfast ready!" I heard Noon call out and we made our way to the kitchen

"Listen. Sorry about earlier. It's just that we got curious and carried a

way. I know that it's supposed to be private and so" Noon said as she looked at me and you could tell she felt ashamed

"It's okay. Just promise it won't happen again" I walked over to her and took her in my arms. I felt her relax.

"I promise" she looked up and our eyes met and we kissed.

"Love you" I said as I let her go

"Love you too"

We sat down at the breakfast table and began eating. It was a simple breakfast with some sandwiches and tea.

"Rob, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure" I handed her the cellphone and she dialed a number

.

..

…

"Hello? Hi! My name is Nora Berlitz and I heard you help pokémons who got kidnapped and sold as sexslaves"

…

…

…

"I understand. I'm wondering if you got two Gardevoirs recently? A male and a female?"

…

…

…

"Yes that sounds like them. Is there any way we could meet them soon?"

…

…

…

"Well, me and my boyfriend got their daughters as starter pokémons and they want to meet their parents"

…

…

…

"You can? Thats great! We'll meet with them as soon as possible"

…

…

…

"Okay. You too. Goodbye!"

"I guess you talked to Max? What did he say?" I was very curious and I could see Angel and Jade looking at Noon and almost holding their breaths

"Yes it was Max. He told me that he bought pokéslaves to let them free. Some of the young ones return to the wild and some choose to stay."

"Okay, how about the Gardevoirs?"

"I'm getting there. A while ago he ran into Alec and he bought Joe and Johanna as the Gardevoirs called themselfs. He said that they were in a bad shape and almost didn't make it. They both live with him now and help him with his mansion were he rehabilitate pokéslaves"

By now I saw tears forming in Jades and Angels eyes

"When he heard about Jade and Angel he said that he would send them both to Oak so we could meet them. They should arrive soon" By now both our Kirlias were having tears of joy in their eyes.

"So let's pack and go to Oaks laboratory"

"Why not leave our stuff here so we can take Joe and Johanna here so Jade and Angel can have all the time they want with them without us interfering" I said

"Sound like a good idea" Noon said and we cleaned after our breakfast and went outside.

We released all our pokémons and told them about todays plans and Joe and Johanna. Angie, Allie and Felix choose to stay while me, Angel, Mew, Noon, Jade and Lola began walking towards Pallet.

It was a beatiful day and I enjoyed our walk. I held Noons hand and felt her tighten her grip

"What if they will be mad at us for training and evolvoing Jade and Angel" Noon said

"I don't think that will happen. I think they'll be happy too see their daughters" I looked at Jade and Angel who were about 10 meters ahead of us

"Yeah, you're right"

"Of course I am" I said and Noon punched my arm and we both laughed

We arrived at Oaks house and was greeted by Oak and his grandson

"Are they here!" Jade said before we even got a chance to say hello

"Hello to you too. Yes they are here" Oak answered

"Sorry but I got excited"

"I understand. Please follow me, they're in the back"

We followed Oak to the backyard and by a smallpond were two Gardevoirs. One was a bit taller and had dark green hair and blue horns. He was thin and I guessed it was because of how he was treated before. The other one had black hair and one pink and one yellow horn. She too were thin but she still had nice curves.

Before any of us could say anything Angel, Jade, Joe and Johanna had a family hug and they all had tears in their eyes. We chose to let them be by themselfes and got inside

"Is it okay if Joe and Johanna followa us to my home?" I asked Oak

"Yes. Max is an old friend and he said it was okay if they stayed for a while"

"Thats great. Let's tell them"

And we went outside again

"Erm... We talked a little earlier and if you want to you can follow us home to my place so you two, Jade and Angel can catch up" I told Joe and Johanna

"We would love that" Johanna said. She sounded a little like Angel but more mature

~Is it far?~ A male voice asked inside my head and I guess it was Joe

"About 3 km from here" I answered

~Okay~

"I'm sorry for asking but is there any other people there?" Johanna asked

"No. It's just me and Noon. But there are some pokémons there"

"Thats okay. It's just that since THAT happened we have some issues trusting other people. But both Jade and Angel say that we can trust you so you two are okay"

"Thanks. Shall we go?"

~Yes. But please carry us in our pokéballs.~

"As you wish. We'll see you soon again"

We returned Joe and Johanna and said goodbye to Oak. We walked the path to my cabin. Jade and angel carried their parents pokéballs while Mew slept on my head and Lola walked beside Noon.

When we got to the cabin we let Joe and Johanna out.

"I'm sorry if this is a touchy subject but I'm curious, what happened that day when you got kidnapped?" Noon asked them after we all sat down on the grass

"I understand you want to know and I know that our daughters want to know too. I'll try to tell you but we might have to take some breaks." Johanna said

"Of course. But first, anyone want a glass of juice?" I asked

They all answered yes so I got inside and made some juice. When I was finished I got outside and gave each of the pokémons and Noon a glass or bowl. I took a glass and sat down again.

"Okay. This is what happened to us..."

Story time with Johannas POV and Narrating

I woke to the lovely sounds of bird pokémons outside our home. I turned to the right and saw my wonderfull mate. We met about 15 years ago when we both were still Ralts and we've been together since then. We had our ups and downs but we always came out on top.

When we both evolved into Gardevoirs we decided to have kids and we tried for a while but nothing happened. But one day it happened. And we were both so happy since it was twins.

I snuck out of our Room and made my way to the outside like I've done since we got our daughters. It was important to me to feel the first rays of light in the morning. Once my morning ceremony were done I went out to collect some Berries for us.

When I got back I woke the rest of the family and we headed out to a clearing we always went to. It had become our second home. Here our daughters could play and we could play with them. Those are some of my best memories And I guess that's what kept me from killing myself (Joe put an arm around Johanna)

Anyhow (*sniff*)... we did like we always had done, we stayed outside until it were getting dark. As we made our way back to our cave both Joe and I felt a present of a darktype but we didn't think so much about it since we were in a forest with a lot of pokémon.

We put the twins to sleep and went to our bedroom. Joe fell asleep first and I wasn't far behind.

I don't know how long we slept but suddenly I felt a small sting in my neck and all went blank. When I woke up I felt sick and just wanted to throw up. When I sat up I smacked my head at something and I realised I wasn't home.

I looked around but I couldn't see anything since I was in a box. I tried to contact Joe but I felt powerless. I felt around my neck and felt a strange collar. Whoever did that to us knew what he was doing. I put my knees to my chest and sat there silently crying.

After what felt like an eternity we finally came to a stop and I was released from my box. I saw Joe standing about 20 meters from me when I got out and I ran to him. I got about ten meters before I was shocked by the collar. The man who took us held some sort of device in his hand and I saw him push on it as I was shocked again. He told me I had a shockcollar on and he would shock me if I tred to run again. I tried to tell him what I wanted to do but he just shocked me again and Joe tried to help me as he too got shocked.

We were led to a strange building and inside was a lot of humans. The man who took us led us to a backroom and I could hear the screams of a young Lopunny as she was dragged away. He told us what was waiting for us and I felt scared. Scared that I would never see my daughters again. That was the first of many blows to my mind.

We were transported to an another location were our training began.

(Johanna looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry I need a few minutes"

"Of course" Rob answered as all but Joe left the room.

A few minutes passes And Johanna were able to continue)

I don't want to talk so much of what hapened at the training area but I never ever want to get near that place again. A few weeks passes and I felt my mind was destroyed and I was like a robot. Only doing what I was told. The only thing that kept me from loosing my mind completley was the hope that my daughters were alive and the few times during training that I was paired with Joe.

The day came when we were finished with our training and it was time for us to be sold. We were transported to the auction house and as we stepped out of the truck the man who took us threw some weird spheres at us and everything went blank.

This is what our friend Max has told us. When the man who took us showed the audience a video of our training many of the men who were there called him bad things and that he was a liar cause they thought that there were two female Gardevoirs up for auction.

Before there was a riot Max said he would buy us. The man who took us agreed and Max paid him his money.

We were released and was met by Max. He told us about himself, his mansion and our future. We thanked him and travelled to our cave only to find it inhabited by two small Eevees. We searched the area around the cave and our clearing but no sign of our twins. That was the final blow at my mind and I tried to... to... to kill myself right there but luckily Joe stopped me.

(Johanna had tears running down her cheeks and you could tell she had trouble telling us about everything)

We traveled back to Max and stayed with him in his small house on an island near the coast. After a few days we went to his mansion and we lived there and still does today.

Pov change (Noon)

I wiped my eyes as Johanna finished her story. I realised she let some things out but I know they've had it rough. I saw both Jade and Angel hug their parents as they were crying their eyes out and I decided they needed some rest and some alone time so I tapped Robs shoulder and motioned him to follow me.

We went outside and sat on the grass. I just sat there thinking about Joe and Johanna and how they must feel right now.

"Noon?"

"Huh?"

"You looked like your mind was in outer space or something"

"Yeah. I just thought about Joe and Johanna"

"I understand"

"Understand what?" Johanna joined us on the grass

"Why Noon was thinking about you two"

"I see"

We sat there for a while just listening to the wind in the trees.

"Rob, Noon"

"Hmm?"

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you for what you've done. Our daughters have told us how you've taken care of them and treating them as equals and not as pets." Johanna said as she hugged us both

"It has been our pleasure. And we treat all of our pokémons as equals. We haven't caught a single one who didn't want to come with us" I told her

"You two are special. I can feel it. I wish we could come too but this is your and our daughters journey. We will of course be there for you and our daughters if there is anything we can do to help"

"Thank you. We promise to take good care of them and I promise you we won't force them to do anything they don't want to" Rob said

"I know you will. I know it's a bit rude to ask but when is dinner? I'm starving"

We laughed a little and Rob stood up

"I'll make something easy to eat" He said as he went inside

"So Noon" Oh crap I think I know that look "Jade told us a little about your relationship"

"Okay... What did she say?"

"She told us that you're in a relationship with her and Rob at the same time"

"Okay..."

"And to be honest..." Oh now I'll get it

"... I'm gratefull"

"What?" Was all I could say

"A person who have that amount of love is a good person. It might get rough some times and you'll be torn between them but I know you'll make it through" she said before going inside and I just sat there.

I realised she was a wise woman and I felt she had answers to a good amount of questions.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Rob yell and I stood up and brushed some grass off and went inside.

Inside were all the pokémons and Rob and there wasn't much room in the kitchen. I took a seat between Jade and Joe and was served by Rob. It was a simple meal but the company around the table made it very special.

After dinner and dishes me, Jade, Rob, Angel, Joe and Johanna went outside while the rest of the pokémons either played or took a nap

~Jade and Angel told us a little about your journey so far and I'm thankfull that they will be going with you two~ I heard Joe in my head

"I already told them, dear" Johanna said as she snuggled closer to Joe

~Okay. Anyhow. They also told me about HIM... And I just want to say thank you. Have you heard anything about what's going to happen to him?~ I saw Johanna got a bit sad as she was reminded about Alec.

"Well, the police told me that he'll be in jail for a long time since he is wanted for a lot of different crimes and thanks to our tape he will be in jail for at least 15 years" Rob told them

"That's good" Johanna said as Joe put his arm around her

~That's great. Now we can sleep a little bit easier~

We sat there and talked about our journey, hopes and what we've planned. We made a promise not too force Jade or Angel to do anything they didn't want to do and we told them that we would never do that.

It was getting late and Joe and Johanna withdrew to the guestroom while Rob, me, Jade and Angel stayed outside for a little while.

"I'm happy" Jade just said out of nowhere

"I can tell, you've had a huge smile on the whole day and I'm worried it might get stuck" I teased her a bit and we all laughed.

"So where do we all sleep?" That was a good question and I turned to Rob if he had an idea

"We could either share a bed, all four of us..." He began

"Sounds good" Jade said with a small smirk

we went inside and found all the other pokémons asleep on the floor and the couch so we sneaked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Suprisingly Angel were the first one to get out of her clothes and into the bed while the rest of us still were undressing. Next to join her was Jade.

"Why bigger?" she muttered as she laid beside Angel

Next was Rob and he tried to hide it but we all saw he had a huge boner and I ntried hard not to giggle.

I took of my bra and panties and joined them while dreaming about a foursome with all of them.

"Noon, you're drooling... From both your lips" Jade teased me and they giggled

"It's not my fault if there is three extremly sexy, naked people in the bed I'm about to get in" I played angry and we laughed. I got into bed and laid between Rob and Jade while angel laid beside Rob. It didn't take long until I felt two hands on my breasts.

"Guessed it would turn out this way. Jade, could you put up our special barrier?"

"Sure" Jades eyes glowed for a second and the small snores from the other room were silenced.

"Special barrier?" Rob asked

"We trained so Jade could put up a barrier that would block out sounds coming from inside and ohhh" I couldnt finish cause from nowhere angel were licking my pussy

~Stop talking and let's have sex~ I heard what I guessed was her voice

I guess it was a partnerswap to begin with because Jade began stroking Rob while he made out with me. Jade stroked Robs cock with one hand and massaged Angels pussy with the other one wich caused Angel to moan and I felt the vibrations from her moaning.

"I want a taste" I heard Rob say befor he and Angel switched places and damn he was good with his tounge. I motioned for Angel to come closer and I licked and sucked on her breasts while massaging her clit. Jade had began giving Rob a blowjob and I felt he was close since he lost focus on licking me. I played with Angels breasts for a while befor deciding it was time to get something inside me.

I wriggled loose and went to my backpack. Rob and Angel looked at me looking like questionmarks while Jade had a huge grin. I took out the strapon and gave it Jade. I snuggled up to Rob and whispered in his ear

"I want your cock inside me now!"

He just smiled and laid me down and without a warning he entered me. I almost lost it right there, it just felt so good. I looked to the left and saw Jade and Angel making out while massaging eachothers breasts.

"J-J-Jade..." I tried to tell her what I wanted but I couldn't

"I know what you want. Rob, could you lay down please?" Rob pulled out and laid down and I laid on top of him and positioned myself so he could enter me again. I felt Jade rub her fingers around my butthole and she pushed two of them inside. Angel sat down on Robs face and we made out while Rob licked her. I felt another finger and I moaned out loud. A few seconds later Jade withdrew her fingers and positioned the strapon and pushed inside and I came

"K-k-keep g-g-going!" I moaned out.

There I was, fucked in both my holes by my boyfriend and girlfriend while being groped and massaged by my boyfriends pokémon. Life is good.

I felt Rob blow his load inside me and I felt another orgasm coming. Rob pulled out and Angel dove down and began licking and playing with my pussy again. Rob sat there watching for a few seconds before getting hard again and he began massaging Angels pussy. I guess he didn't need to do that very much cause before I knew it he was doing her from behind. I came again and squirted on Angels face.

I lost track of how long we've had sex and how many orgasms I've had but I felt my butthole ache and I looked at the others and I could tell they too were finished. We found a towel and wiped of the worst sweat and cum off us and laid down in bed again.

"We have to do that again" Jade said as she snuggled closer to me with a hand on my breast

"Yeah" was all Rob could say

"Kirl" I heard Angel from the other side of the bed

"mmhmm" was all I could say before falling asleep

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not quite what I had in mind but this will do ;). Read and enjoy


	14. Chapter 9

First I have to say I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I lost my job recently and I used all my energy to find a new one. I found one now and I'll try to update more often again.

Ch9

I woke up feeling very refreshed and satisfied. I looked around and saw Jade and Angel hugging each other and Rob held me in his arms. I thought back to yesterday and what we all did and I would do it again if it wasn't for the fact that I was really sore. I wiggled out of Robs grip and put some clothes on.

When I got out into the livingroom I was greeted by Johanna

"Slept well?"

"Yeah" was all I could say without giggling

"Tell Jade she has to work on her barriers"

"Wha...?"

"Luckily for you Joe know how to put up a soundproof barrier that doesn't break"

"You heard us?" I swear I was red like a tomato

"Only a little. As I said, Joe put up a new barrier"

"Okay" I looked at the floor

"No need to feel ashamed, you're all young and it's natural to do those things"

Now I felt more ashamed

"How about we make some breakfast and then wake the others up?" thankfully she changed the subject

"Sure"

After an hour making berry pancakes and freshly baked bread we woke the others up and we all sat at the kitchen table.

"So where will you go next?" Johanna asked all of us

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm here to support and help Noon so it's her call I guess" Rob said as he grabbed another pancake and Johanna looked at me

"I'm not sure either. I've told you that I'll trey both the gyms and coordination so I think our next stop is Pewter city again and try Brocks gym"

"Sounds like a good idea. I've been itching to fight" Jade said as she took another bite of her sandwich

"Honey, no talking when you have food in you mouth. We wish you the best of luck. Joe and I have to get back to Max but we will stay in touch"

"Sorry mom"

We all finished our breakfast and while Jade and Johanna made the dishes Rob and I repacked our backpacks. When we were finished Rob scribbled something down on a note and handed it to Johanna

"What's this?"

"Thats our phonenumber if you wish to contact us" Rob answered her

"Great, thanks!"

Pov change (Rob)

I took one good look in every room so I haven't forgotten anything before I locked the door. Noon and I returned Joe and Johanna and we began our short walk to Pallet.

~Rob?~

"Yeah?" I was still not used to hearing Angel inside my head

~Can I ride on your back?~

"Huh? Yeah sure you can"

"Can what?" Noon asked

"Angel asked if she could ride on my back"

"Okay" there was a small hint of jealousy in her voice

Angel jumped up and she was light as a feather so carrying her won't be a problem.

We arrived at Oaks lab and Angel got down. We were greeted by Ashs Pikachu. I stood on my knee and scratched him behind his ear and was met by a soft "chaaa".

"Pikachu, were are you?" I heard Ashs voice from inside

"He's out here" I answered

"Huh, okay" he came out from the lab and he was wearing a labcoat

"I didn't know you worked here" Noon said to Ash

"Well, I don't really work here but lately Pikachu has been acting weird and I helped Oak with some tests"

"Oh, okay. Is he sick?"

"No, but every time I get back to Pallet it's like he levels down and it's a mystery for both me and Oak."

"That sounds weird" I said and ash looked at me

"I think so too"

"So have you guys found anything out?"

"I think so. Sorry to interupt" Oak stood in the doorway

"Hello professor" Both Noon and I said

"Hello. To Pikachus "problem", I think it has to do with the grounds around Pallet. Haven't you noticed that there's no electric pokémon here at all?"

"Now that you say it" I answered

"I have a theory that the grounds around Pallet somehow drain electric pokémons and somehow their bodies try to compensate for the draining."

"So Pikachu isn't loosing experience, It's just his body compensating for the drain? Agh my head hurts" Ash said as he sat down clutching his head and Oak laughed

"Thats right. And since Pikachu doesn't want to be in his pokéball he is more affected. So Rob and Noon, what brings you here?"

"We wanted to send Joe and Johanna back to Max" Noon answered

"Okay, follow me" Oak said as he got inside again and we followed him

We released Joe and Johanna when we got inside.

"Thank you for contacting us and thank you again for taking care of our daughters" Johanna said as she hugged both me and Noon

~And please remeber to contact us again if there's anything we can do for you~ Joe said as he hugged us

"We promise" Noon said when Joe released us.

We returned them again and put their pokéballs inside a strange machine and when Oak pushed a button they were gone.

We thanked Oak and began walking towards Pewter once again.

"Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to start in Pewter?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. I heard from Dawn that brock is crazy strong"

"Okay. Well, how about this, we try to take on Brock. If it turns out he is too strong we'll go to Cerulean and try the water gym"

"Okay. It's just that I don't want Jade or any of my pokémons to get hurt"

"I understand that. But what does your pokémon think?"

"I don't know. I'll send them out when we take a break and ask them"

"You do that. I understand that you worry about them but remember to ask them too. They are your companions, remeber?"

"I know that!" she sounded angry

"Hey, easy. I'm just saying" I didn't want to fight

She was silent and I know she were angry. I don't blame her but I think I found a sensitive spot. We walked for a few kilometers more before we decided it was time to stop for a break.

"Noon?"

"..."

"Do you think you can get some water?"

"Yes" she was still angry

"Thanks"

I began chopping some berries and vegetables. When I were finished I released all of my pokémons and we sat down and enjoyed the sun. I heard a clang followed by many cursewords. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw that Noon had tripped and gotten all of the water over her. I couldn't help myself but I laughed and I regret doing that

"Whats so funny!" she was furious

"Sorry, it just looked..."

"What?! Funny?!"

"Yes..." I said as I collected myself and stopped laughing

"Well, first you tell me I don't listen to my pokémon, then you laugh at me for being clumsy! Fuck you Rob!" she said as she took her backpack and before I knew it she were gone.

I quickly made sure everyone got something to eat before returning everyone except Mew and Angel

"Guys, I need your help to find Noon."

"Sure" Mew said before flying away

~We won't be able to find her right now~

"Why?"

~I think sis has put up a barrier cause I can't sense her or her pokémons~

"That's not good"

~What happened?~

"I told her to listen to her pokémons instead of worrying to much about battles and I think I might have hit a bad spot saying so"

~But thats just a good advice?~

"I thought so too but I think she missunderstood. And to top it off I laughed when she got water all over her."

~I noticed that and that was a bit funny to be honest~

"I know. Anyway, I must find her to say I'm sorry about that and try to explain everything."

~Like I said, I don't think we'll find them right now but maybe tonight, I think sis will let the barrier down when she's asleep~

"Okay, We'll try tonight"

"I couldn't find them" Mew came from nowhere

"whoa, don't scare me like that. Yeah, we'll try tonight when they are asleep" Mew giggled

"Aren't you creepy, and if we find them, then what?"

"I won't wake her but i'll leave a note telling her to contact me"

"How will she do that?"

"With the help of Jade"

"What do you mean?"

"Jade can sense where I am and I think she can talk to Angel through telepathy over a great distance"

~That's correct~

"Okay, so what do we do now? It's at least 5 hours before dark" Mew said as she sat down on top of my head.

"How about to try to get some sleep if we are to be up all night?"

~Sounds good~

"I agree with Angel"

I took my backpack and went to some trees and I took out something to lay on and I closed my eyes...

Pov change (Noon)

"How far are we going and why do we have a barrier up?" Jade asked as I stomped the ground as I walked

"As far away from Rob as possible!" I was really pissed

"Why?"

I stopped and took some deep breaths so I wouldn't yell at Jade

"He said that I don't listen to you guys and when we were supposed to have some lunch he asked me to get some water and when I got back I dropped the bottle and got the water all over me and that asshole just laughed"

"That doesn't sound like him"

"Guess he showed his true self" I said as I began walking again.

We walked for about an hour before I was tired. I sat down and I took out some sandwiches for me and Jade. I looked deeper in the bag and found some pokéfood and I released Lola, Jess (the charmander) and Felix and gave the food to them. We all ate our meal in silence.

"Now what?" Jade asked

"I don't know to be honest. I don't feel like walking anymore and Rob has the tent"

"We can make a simple shelter"

"Fenn"

"She said there's a cave nearby"

"Great. We'll sleep there for the night. Can you show the way, Lola?"

"Fenne" She responded and began walking towards the woods

We walked for a few minutes before we got to a small cave and Lola went inside. Luckily there weren't any pokémon living there. I decided to look around so I returned Lola, Jess and Felix.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to go and look around a little?"

"Sure"

We walked around the small mountain and found a spring. I felt the water and it felt great. I decided I needed to take a bath and I guess Jade felt the same cause she were already naked. I looked at her and really enjoy the view. Her perfectly shaped butt, her smoth pale skin, her firm breasts and her small pussy. I became very wet so I hurried to the spring and crashed my lips against hers and I kissed her like crazy

"I love you Jade" I said when I released her

"And I love you Noon" she said as she took my hands and we sat down in the warm water and we held each other close and just enjoyed beeing there.

I don't know how long we sat in the water but I was getting tired and it was getting dark. We got out and Jade dried us before we headed back to our cave. We decided not to get dressed just for thrill of maybe get caught.

I took out some clothes and a blanket so we could lay on something and cover us. I released Lola and asked her to light a small fire with some twigs I found. Once the fire were going I released Felix and Jess too. We all sat there enjoying the warmth of the fire and I began thinking back to what happened earlier today.

I realised I've might overreacted and began laughing. The others looked at me like I was mad

"What's so funny?" Jade asked and I dried some tears

"I really must be stupid sometimes"

"Why?"

"I missunderstood Rob. He was trying to help me and I got mad at him."

"Okay. So what do we do?"

"Lets just go to sleep I'm to tired to think about that right now"

"Okay"

"Lola, can you watch the fire until it's burnt out?"

"Fenne!" she happily replied

Pov change (Rob)

I woke up and saw that the moon was up. I woke Angel.

"Can you sense them?"

~I'll try~

I waited until Angel were finished

~Sorry, I can't sense them~

"It's okay. We'll move towards Viridian and try to get a room there and maybe we'll meet them again soon."

~Okay~

We packed everything and began walking. Luckily I had a flashlight with me. After a few kilometers we were at the ouskirts of Viridian. We mad our way to the pokémoncenter and got inside.

I wasn't ready for what was next. I saw two lare men holding nurse Joy while a third tried to get her clothes off.

"What the fuck is happening here?" I said as I took a fighting stance

"Help!" Joy screamed

"What do we have here? A small shitpile?" one of the men said

"Look, he think he can fight us" the one on joys left said

"He should know better than to fight the machobrothers" The last one said as he let Joys right arm and leg go.

~should I put them to sleep?~

"Hey, look at that! He brought another fuckthing" the first one said

~Forget what I said, let's kick their asses~ Angel were pissed

Two of the men threw themself at us while the third still held Joy. They both tried to punch me across the face but luckily I was faster and ducked so they lost their footing. I used that to my advantage and kicked the larger of the two across his knee and he fell down screaming in pain. He was silenced by Angel who put him to sleep. The smaller one tried another strategy and lunged towards Angel but she knew exactly what he was up to and sidestepped and with a quick punch to the back of his head he was down.

The last man threw Joy to the side and ran towards me. He was faster than the other two and he succesfully struck me across my jaw and I fell down. He began kicking me until I heard a huge clang noise and he fell backwards. Joy stood behind him with a frying pan in her hand.

"Thanks" I managed to say before passing out...


End file.
